Inmortales
by TheBlueJoker
Summary: Porque sí Sasuke ya perdió a una mujer hace un siglo atrás, no volverá a perder a su reencarnación en la época actual.
1. Prefacio

Prefacio

**Habían tres cosas que me enfermaban la vida y la hacían más jodida que de costumbre, y esas tres cosas eran: mi familia, el instituto, y la ****_sangre. _****Si, porque aquel líquido rojo, medio viscoso era tan importante en mi vida que me molestaba. Su simple olor hacía que aquellos indefensos colmillos pocos desarrollados se convirtieran en unas armas filosas que podían desgarrar la carne y la piel. **

**Mi familia, pues me enfermaba simple y soberanamente porque no dejaban de molestarme y de vigilarme, en mis casi 112 años de vida jamás me dejaban solo, me cuidaban a sol y a sombra, en especial desde aquel acontecimiento ocurrido a principios de siglo en donde dejar mi condición de vampiro había pasado más de una vez por mi mente. **

**Y la escuela, pues era el martirio de los adolescentes de hoy en día así que para mi era solo seguir la corriente de los demás con sus tan normales males, por lo que me aburría como ostra en el instituto. Había ido por más de 20 años al mismo y jodido curso que ya me aburría de ver lo mismo cada año. Las chicas eran otro mal del que no abordaría en este momento, pero que también eran fastidiosas. Los chicos, pues eran un simple estorbo que pretendían hacerse pasar por mis amigos, y pues nadie se los creía.**

**Nadie entenderá ni una sola puta palabra de lo que estoy hablando si no cuento esto desde el principio. Esto se remonta más o menos al año 1811, mi padre, Fugaku Uchiha era de una simple familia de mortales que vivía en el norte de Japón antiguo. Su familia estaba compuesta de su madre, señora de hogar y su padre, un viejo cura, que oficiaba la misa en aquellos tiempos tan "religiosos". Se veía mucho el tema de los exorcismos, ya que cada cosa que les pareciera extraño, lo quemaban o lo ahorcaban. Mi padre tenía 23 años en aquel entonces y oficiaba de policía, ayudando todo lo que fuera posible junto a sus hermanos. **

**Fue en ese mismo año cuando una plaga de seres del otro mundo azotó a Japón, siendo invadido por criaturas de grandes colmillos a quienes los humanos los habían apodado como ****_vampiros._**** Mi padre que era un humano que no creía en aquellas leyendas salía cada noche a patrullar, a vigilar, siendo acompañado solo por otro cobarde policía que se ofrecía solo por una mejor paga. La noche del 24 de Septiembre, mi padre salió solo a patrullar, y cuando entró en un callejón, se topo con la extraña presencia de un hombre, de ojos rojos y grandes colmillos. En aquel entonces, papá no sabía nada sobre seres del otro mundo y se acercó a ayudar a la persona que estaba siendo atacada por semejante bestia. Vale decir que no logró mucho, ya que el vampiro saltó hacia el, y le hincó los dientes en el brazo derecho. Mi padre no despertó hasta el otro día. Su anatomía había cambiado por completo. Mi Padre era un hombre más o menos bajito, por lo que él dice, de contextura ligera, pero que cuando despertó, había crecido hasta el metro ochenta, y su musculatura se desarrolló hasta niveles que él pensó que jamás tendría. **

**Pero el profundo dolor de garganta solo hacía que la sed por la sangre aumentará, y sin control atacó a varias personas aquella mañana, a plana luz del día japonés. Temió mucho ir a su hogar, más que nada por la presencia de mis abuelos, aquellas personas tan apegadas de la religión, probablemente terminarían quemándolo vivo para salvarlo de aquel mal que lo había corrompido la noche anterior.**

**Se fue, se fue de Japón, hasta llegar a unas pequeñas colonias en el sur de America, en donde se instaló durante algunas décadas. Durante este tiempo se pudo dar cuenta que su edad se había mantenido, nada de su cuerpo aparentaba los años que debía tener, en aquel entonces, 40. Su cuerpo se había detenido en los 23 juveniles años. Su piel se había vuelto dura como el granito, y sus ojos se habían teñido de rojo cada vez que el hambre y la sed se hacían presentes. Lo intentó, intento durante muchos años encontrar algo que lo mantuviera vivo y que no fuera la sangre humana pero aquel líquido era tan vital que le fue casi imposible hacerlo. Se alimentaba cada dos semanas, y el resto del tiempo lo hacía solo comiendo comida humana y sangre animal. Se quedo en Argentina, y en Chile, países que recién entraban en la Independencia por aquellos años. No fue hasta el fin del siglo que mi padre volvió a su natal Japón, cuando supo que el último de sus hermanos había muerto por la peste. Fue hay donde conoció a una bella nipona de cabellos azabaches y ojos negros y sonrisa sincera. Quedó "flechado", literalmente, ya que se conocieron en un bosque cuando la muchacha practicaba arquería a escondidas de su padre. Mikoto era el nombre de aquella mujer. Estuvieron juntos, se vieron a escondidas cada noche, durante muchos meses, hasta que una noche, mi padre le reveló a la joven que era un ser inmortal, que probablemente nunca moriría. La mujer, lejos de sentir miedo sintió compasión y ternura por aquella criatura privada de su alma y de su muerte.**

**Su padre, en este caso, uno de mis abuelos, se enfureció al descubrir que aquel hombre tan ordinario podía pretender casarse con su hija primogénita, pero aún así, al ver tanta muestra de amor y sacrificio aceptó dar la mano de su hija en matrimonio para que se casase con un simple "hombre".**

**Dos años después, nació mi hermano mayor, luego de un muy complicado parto, en donde mi madre casi pierde la vida, naciendo así un bebé de piel blanca como la nieve y de ojos negros como la noche. Mamá siempre dice que Itachi era así cuando nació, para mi es un tonto solamente. Apenas mi madre tuvo fuerzas para moverse, se fueron de Japón hacia los Estados Unidos de America. Era el año 1900 cuando ya establecidos en un pequeño pueblo de Los Ángeles, mi madre le anuncio a mi padre sobre su embarazo. Mi padre no había querido transformar a Mamá por el creciente miedo a que ella no soportará la ponzoña de sus colmillos. Mi hermano Itachi de 5 años, presentaba las mismas cualidades de mi padre, con la simple diferencia de que Itachi, durante sus primeros años, no se podía controlar. En . conocieron a los Namikaze, una familia de japoneses radicalizados en Los Ángeles. Estaba conformada solo por el marido Minato Namikaze y su esposa Kushina. La mujer estaba embarazada, al igual que mi madre. Tiempo después, mi padre se dio cuenta que no eran los únicos vampiros en la ciudad, que los rubios, eran otra clase de vampiros, radicalizados a lo "vegetariano", comiendo solo animales. La mujer, al igual que mi madre, era una simple humana. Todo estaba en total calma, mis padres habían trabado amistad con los primeros de su clase, pero todo se vino abajo una semana antes de mi nacimiento. Mi madre enfermó, cayendo en cama, con nueve meses de embarazo. Estaba muriendo, mientras que yo, solo intentaba salir de aquel vientre que me había contenido durante tantos meses. Con los colmillos, y solo con la idea de salir, comencé a morder sin piedad a aquella que se hacía llamar mi madre. Fugaku, desesperado con la posible muerte de ambos, yo, por estar mordiendo, pudiendo ser dañado por el líquido amniótico y mi madre desangrada, mi padre tomó la decisión de convertir a mi madre. La mordió repetidas veces en el cuello y en los brazos. La ponzoña comenzó a hacer efecto, no solo dañando y convirtiendo a mi madre, sino que también a mí. Al cabo de una semana después de eso, en la noche del 22 de Julio, y la madrugada del 23, nací. Nací convertido en vampiro, con cabello azabache y piel blanca, con la diferencia de que mis ojos estaban completamente rojos, con la pupila dilatada y con unas aspas girando en el iris. Mis padres me habían puesto el nombre de Sasuke Uchiha.**

**Decir que mi infancia fue dura y complicada sería una mentira. Mi padre durante muchas décadas había acumulado cientos de riquezas en oro que nos mantuvieron como una familia de alta clase social, adinerada y con buen estatus. Estuvimos en Los Ángeles hasta que cumplí 16 años de edad, durante este tiempo, los rasgos que había traído desde mi nacimiento se habían ocultado por así decirlo. Aquella extraña mutación en mis ojos no era más que una clase de poder que solo se activaba en casos de vida o muerte, o cuando estuviera furioso. Con el paso de los años logré dominarlo mejor, teniendo ya a los 14 años un total dominio de aquel poder ocular.**

**Al igual que mi hermano y mi padre tenía la cualidad de que mis ojos se oscurecían cuando mi hambre y mi sed estaban saciadas. Había crecido con normalidad durante los primeros años, notando trastornos en los últimos años, antes de venirnos de vuelta a Japón. Mi cuerpo, poco a poco se fue congelando hasta que cuando cumplí 17 años, ya nada cambiaba en mí. Mi cuerpo se mantenía esbelto y alto durante varios años, sin sufrir ninguna consecuencia, al igual que mi hermano mayor, que a sus 19 años, su cuerpo se había trabado manteniéndolo joven de por vida. **

**Mi infancia y adolescencia la había pasado junto al hijo neófito de los Namikaze, Naruto, quien era un rubio cabeza hueca de mi misma edad, de ojos zafiro y piel morena. Junto con sus padres, se mudaron al mismo tiempo que nosotros a Japón, en donde, nos radicalizamos en Konoha, una pequeña ciudad que estaba recién iniciando, en donde nadie nos conocía.**

**Y hay fue donde toda mi vida cambió, en donde dejé de ser un simple vampiro, para convertirme en el peor de todos ellos.**

**Era 10 de Junio del año 1921, estábamos en inicios del verano y en L.A se sentía con bastante fuerza, cuando en las mañanas el sol lo único que hacía aparte de alumbrar, era matarte de calor, usando estúpidos y antiguos trajes de la época.**

**Los Ángeles en aquel entonces, era un pueblo que estaba bastante cerca del campo, por lo que estaba lleno de haciendas y grandes terrenos, que pertenecían a los personajes más ilustres de la ciudad.**

**Su población era solo de 1.200.000 habitantes, algo pequeño en comparación con el resto del país debido más que nada a la reciente guerra que estaba afectando a Europa. Debido a los grandes préstamos que habían hecho los inversionistas norteamericanos, . estaba en una excelente situación por lo que la mayoría de la gente inmigraba a las grandes ciudades, tales como New York o Washington. Todos se estaban reponiendo de semejantes tragedias ocurridas en Europa, pero no era el caso de ., que solo disfrutaba de buenos vientos en aquella época. **

**Los Uchiha eran en la ciudad, la noticia constante, ya sea por mi padre, o por Itachi, ni mamá ni yo nos involucrábamos mucho en el tema de alta sociedad, mi madre más que nada por que le aburría mucho el tema de las mujeres en aquel tiempo, **

**Por mi parte, aborrecía la vida de la alta sociedad, ir a tontos bailes en honor a ilustres personas, o estar de aquí a allá en reuniones que a nadie le importaba, por lo que la mayoría del tiempo, nos quedábamos con Naruto en la hacienda, montando a caballo y practicando esgrima y artes marciales. Fue un día de estos cuando mi padre tomó la decisión de volver a Japón acompañados por los Namikaze, en donde en la capital, Tokio, crearían un nuevo negocio que les traería a ambas familias, grandes ingresos.**

**Fue así como abandone la ciudad en donde había nacido y donde me había criado, para llegar hasta el lugar de mis ancestros. Llegamos a un sector bastante acomodado de Tokio, fuera de la ciudad pero que estaba lo bastante cerca como para que mi padre no necesitará ir corriendo hasta allí, que aunque no era Los Ángeles, me gustaba bastante, por el exceso de vegetación y porque nuestro hogar no era la típica casa japonesa, si no que mis padres habían mandado a construir un lugar muy parecido al que teníamos en .**

**Me adapté, tuve que cambiar mi edad, lo que fue bastante fácil, tomando en cuenta los años en que se estaba viviendo. Por lo que pasé con total normalidad como un chico de apenas 17 años cuando ya estaba en los 22 años. **

**Llevé una vida común y corriente, yendo de vez en cuando a los bailes de sociedad y quedándome en casa practicando karate o desarrollando mejor, la fuerza y velocidad sobrehumana que traía el ser vampiro.**

**Pero todo cambió el día de mi cumpleaños Nº 23, para los demás era mi cumpleaños número 18, en donde mis padres decidieron hacer un baile de mascaras, en donde el principal requisito era ir vestidos con ropa de las colonias, (aún les decían así cuando las colonias inglesas se habían acabado en el inicio del siglo 19, con la independencia de .), con un antifaz de media cara.**

**Recuerdo perfectamente con que ropa andaba, pues fue un día que casi nunca sacó de mi cabeza. Traía una camisa blanca sin cuello, y de mangas aglobadas. Sobre eso, traía una chaqueta azul marino con botones a los lados y de cuello alto, con una corbata negra, con un broche de águila. Pantalones negros y botas de montar hasta las rodillas. Mi antifaz era bastante simple, de cuero, lo bastante ligero para que no me molestara pero para que también cubriera bien mi rostro. Era negro y cubría también parte de mi nariz.***

**Me pasee cerca de media hora recibiendo las felicitaciones de los asistentes que eran en su mayoría hijos de conocidos de mi padre que no superaban los 24 años. Hay fue donde la conocí, creo que jamás quedé más deslumbrado en mi vida, en donde pensé seriamente en convertirme en humano y abandonar toda mi vida para estar con ella. **

**Traía un vestido verde coral, estilo princesa, que definía muy bien cada una de sus curvas, su cabello castaño caía como cascada por sus hombros blancos y sus ojos jade me fascinaron. Nunca había visto semejantes ojos en mi vida. Traía un antifaz que se amarraba atrás, con una pequeña cinta. Era plateado en su totalidad, resaltando aún más aquellos ojos y sus cejas morenas.**

**Creo haber escuchados las risas de Naruto al verme quedar asombrado por aquella chica, y recuerdo haber visto la sonrisa burlona de Itachi cuando la invité a bailar. Me comportaba como una persona totalmente diferente, abandonaba toda mi forma fría y distante de ser por la de una persona tranquila y sincera.**

**Bailamos durante toda la noche, su nombre era Nadeshko Lee, tenía 17 años y era hija de un importante banquero de buena clase y estatus, lo que a mi padre le fascinó. Cuando dieron las 12 y le quité el antifaz, quedé maravillado por la belleza de su rostro, por aquellas delicadas facciones. Fue hay en donde todo mi mundo cambio y solo viví para ella.**

**Recuerdo que muy a menudo la cortejaba, le llevaba flores y la invitaba a tomar el té, estaba inútil y completamente enamorado de aquella mujer. Tanto que en algún momento, dejé de lado, las pocas horas de sueño que se le entregan a los vampiros y la iba a ver dormir cada noche o cuando estaba despierta hablábamos de cosas triviales hasta el amanecer.**

**En algún momento pensé seriamente en la posibilidad de dejar mi condición de inmortal, cosa que era posible, cuando se bebía de la sangre del padre y de la madre, entregada a voluntad, pero que traía una seria consecuencia si se hacía muy tarde. Podías morir, en el caso de que tu edad fuera muy avanzada, en el caso de mi padre que si dejará de ser vampiro, volvería a la edad de ciento y algo años. Obvia y lógicamente moriría. En mi caso probablemente solo avanzaría mi edad 5 años, pero que pasarían desapercibidos por aquellos que no solían verme tan a menudo.**

**La otra manera, era un poco más complicada, y no sabía si realmente existía, pues no recordaba haber escuchado que alguien haya cambiado a un humano de esa manera. Era, encontrar la sangre de otra persona, que hiciera que la tuya reaccionará. Normalmente, si eras vampiro, tus colmillos salían a flote, era el olor que buscábamos en nuestras vidas de vampiro, ya que era la sangre más deliciosa para nosotros.**

**Lo pensé, y estuve a punto de hacerlo, pero siempre ocurre algo que nos cambia por completo.**

_Una noche, cuando faltaban solo 2 días para que se anunciara el compromiso, salieron a la terraza de la casa, a tomar el té y a hablar, Nadeshko, siempre se encontraba nerviosa al lado de Sasuke, este se encontraba más relajado. Sasuke aún no le decía que era un vampiro y probablemente no se lo diría, se transformaría antes de casarse, se iría un par de días y luego volvería como un humano. Estaba tranquilo, sabía que las cosas estarían bien, no había nada que pudiera salir mal. Su padre había avisado al Consejo de Vampiros, que llevaba un registro de cada vampiro que era transformado, y aunque, recordaba que uno de ellos, había opuesto resistencia, ya que el valioso Sharingan se perdería, su padre lo había arreglado, al final de todo. El vampiro, había aceptado de mala gana, pero sabía que estaría bien, el no era el único poseedor del la técnica ocular. El padre de Nadeshko se encontraba fuera de la ciudad, mientras que su madre les tenía la suficiente confianza para dejarlos charlar solos en el porche._

_-No puedo creer que papá haya aceptado nuestro compromiso, pensé que te rechazaría, e intentaría a toda costa que nuestra unión no se hiciera-_

_-Nadie se puede resistir al encanto que tenemos los Uchiha- Nadeshko sonrió y se llevó la taza de té a los labios._

_-Será la boda más hermosa de todas, mi madre y mi hermana, junto con la tuya, se encargarán de todo, del vestido, del traje, de la lista de invitados, de las flores, de todo. Todo será perfecto ese día…-_

_-Claro, como quieras, recuerda que saldré un par de días antes, pero estaré aquí a tiempo._

_-De acuerdo, aunque te extrañaré Sasuke, ¿realmente tienes que salir del país?-la chica de cabellos castaños, lo miro con súplica mientras dejaba su taza de té en el platillo, y entrecruzaba los dedos de su prometido con los de él sobre la mesa._

_-Si, es necesario, mi padre programó este viaje desde principios de año, amor. Pero no te preocupes, siempre estaremos juntos después de eso, siempre, nunca más te dejaré sola._

_-¿De verás?-el chico se aproximó y puso sus labios sobre los nudillos de la joven._

_-Si, ni siquiera la muerte nos separará, pequeña…_

_Sasuke se dio la vuelta en cuanto notó que el rostro de Nadeshko se ponía blanco como el papel. Había un hombre de no más de 25 años de cabello castaño claro y ojos rojos, sediento de sangre. Sasuke se puso de pie de un solo movimiento y con un leve empujón, tumbo a Nadeshko, dejándola en el piso. La joven de cabellos castaños se metió bajo la mesa mientras que el hombre se acercaba hasta Sasuke a una velocidad sobrehumana. Nunca, nunca en su vida había visto tanta velocidad, y su prometido, alcanzaba la misma, moviéndose como un rayo mientras ambos luchaban con furia. Sasuke, en cierto modo se encontraba excitado, jamás en su vida había luchado en serio contra otro vampiro, Naruto, su padre e Itachi, solo combatían hasta que uno de los dos quedaba en el piso, Sasuke, esta vez, sabía que debía matarlo, y eso le emocionaba. Estaba totalmente confiado de sus habilidades, y que si algo salía mal, usaría su Sharingan, y después de semejante batalla, borraría los recuerdos de Nadeshko y de su madre, que se encontraba en la puerta de la casa, junto con dos sirvientes, intentando sacar a la hija de semejante pelea._

_-Dime, Uchiha Sasuke, ¿Por qué no usas tus poderosos ojos?, esos que por casarte con una humana abandonarás…- Lo golpeó, le mando una patada justo en el estómago que por un segundo lo dejó sin aliento. Sasuke tomó una bocanada de aire y bloqueó un golpe que iba directo a su rostro._

_-Así que todo es por eso, porque me casaré con una humana, ¿Es eso tan terrible para los vampiros?- el sirviente logró sacar a Nadeshko bajo de la mesa, justo cuando el cuerpo del otro vampiro se estrellaba contra ella y contra la baldosa del patio de atrás de la casa._

_-No, eso ya me quedó claro, eres una vergüenza para todos los vampiros puros, a lo que yo vine hoy fue a robarte esos ojos…- Con una sorprendente fuerza sobre humana, se colocó espalda contra espalda y tomó el cuello de Sasuke, en una clara señal de querer quebrárselo y así matarlo._

_-¡Pues no será así!- Sintió que el cuerpo del vampiro más grande se desplomaba en el piso, miró a los alrededores y vio como Naruto lo tenía tomado por los codos. A decir verdad habían muy pocas maneras de matar a un vampiro, destrozarlo en pedazos para que no se pueda volver a regenerar es una de ellas._

_-Gracias, Naruto- el rubio asintió, justo en el momento en que el vampiro se liberaba de su agarre y golpeaba a Naruto en la cabeza. Sasuke por una reacción de su organismo, activo el Sharingan. Tres aspas comenzaron a girar en su iris e hicieron que cada movimiento del vampiro se adelantará, pudiendo replicar cada detalle y cada ataque. Giró sobre su propio cuerpo y lo pateó justo en las costillas. El vampiro se puso de pie, y con una destreza propia de los vampiros, tomó uno de los brazos de Naruto y lo fracturó en 3 partes._

_-¡Mierda!- Naruto se dejó caer mientras veía como su hueso se encontraba fuera de su piel bronceada. Si su piel era tan dura como el granito, sus huesos eran tan fuertes como el acero, sabía que tomaría su tiempo en recuperarse. De repente todo se volvió oscuro, mientras que el vampiro, golpeaba con un pie su cabeza._

_-Así esta mejor, solo tú y yo, chico bonito. Es mejor que tengas el poderoso Sharingan activado de esta manera será más fácil quitártelo- el vampiro corrió hasta Sasuke y de un solo golpe lo tiró al piso. _

_Tomó uno de sus ojos entre sus dedos y con una fuerza digna de un vampiro intento quitárselo. Pronto, los gritos de dolor de Sasuke se escucharon dentro de la casa. Nadeshko, corrió, no importaba las suplicas de su madre ni los intentos de los sirvientes, corrió y salió al patio trasero, en donde estaba el hombre intentando quitar uno de los ojos rojos de su prometido. Caminó hasta ellos, y comenzó a golpear la espalda del hombre._

_- ¡Suéltalo! ¡Déjalo ir, maldito! – el vampiro se dejó caer y de un solo golpe la arrojo al piso, en donde su cabeza se estrelló contra el piso. La sangre, roja brotó por el piso de la casa y Sasuke en un momento sintió como sus ojos se tornaban rojos del hambre. El otro vampiro también lo sintió, soltó a Sasuke se un solo movimiento y se acercó a gran velocidad hasta donde estaba la chica, tomando entre sus manos la cabeza de la chica._

_-¡No te le acerques, estúpido!-el vampiro con una risa entre sus labios, lamió su mano, ensangrentada con el líquido rojo, bebiendo de a poco._

_La furia de Sasuke creció y corrió hasta donde estaba su prometida, el vampiro se puso de pie y con su puño, perforó la caja torácica de Sasuke, quitándole el aire, después de eso, todo se volvió negro._

**Recuerdo haber despertado, en mi cama, cubierto con unas sábanas blancas, sentía el olor a sangre en el ambiente, el olor de mi propia sangre.**

**Me pesaba todo el cuerpo, cada una de mis extremidades, levanté el brazo de a poco y pude ver que estaba cubierto de vendas, durante un segundo pensé que todo había sido una pesadilla, que nada de eso había pasado. Pero me volví a la realidad al ver mi torso cubierto de vendajes, sabía que mis ojos estaban allí, pero no sabía que es lo que había perdido. Me asusté, sentí miedo puro, recorrer mis venas y corrí, solo unos pantalones blancos, hasta la sala de mi casa, en donde estaba mis padres, sentados junto a mi hermano. Ellos sabían que yo había despertado y me esperaban allí, los 3 para darme la mala noticia.**

**-Sasuke, estas muy herido, deberías estar descansando y…-**

**-¿Dónde esta? ¿Dónde esta Nadeshko?**

**Solo vi los labios de mi madre moverse y pronunciar un **_lo siento_**, fue hay en donde me di cuenta todo lo que había pasado, cuando perdí aquella lucha, cuando sentí mi mundo desplomarse por primera vez.**

**Nadeshko, indefensa, había intentado ayudarme y en el proceso había salido herida, y el maldito vampiro del cual ni siquiera sabía su nombre había escapado. Caí, caí al frío piso de la casa, de rodillas, mientras me jalaba el cabello y golpeaba el piso con fuerza, dejando marcas. Ella estaba muerta, no debía porque seguir vivo, no debía y aún así buscaba venganza, absoluta y completa venganza.**


	2. Regreso

Gracias por sus comentarios, me ayudan bastante :) Les aviso que me inspiro en los capítulos y normalmente los hago bastante largos, por lo que no se aburrirán, además de eso, me demoraré unos días en traerles el 3er capítulo pero llegará, ojalá que les guste este que escribí hace como un mes atrás. El Tercer capítulo estará ya en la página el 25 de Julio, todos los Jueves hasta que acabe habrá capítulo. :) Bueno sin más le dejo para que lean. Dejen sus comentarios...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Regreso**

Bostezaba como por veinteava vez desde que el avión había salido desde el aeropuerto de Madrid, tenía puestos los audífonos, mientras leía por quinta vez el mismo libro. La Fortaleza Digital* era uno de sus libros preferidos, pero en este momento estaba empezando a detestarlo. Miró por la ventanilla y vio como las nubes pasaban una y otras vez por su lado. Volteo a ver dentro del avión y solo pudo observar como la azafata otra vez lo miraba desde el otro lado del avión. Faltaban solo 10 minutos para aterrizar en el aeropuerto de Tokio, en Japón. No había pisado esa tierra desde hace 10 años, cuando había querido conocer un poco el mundo, mientras intentaba al mismo tiempo alejarse de su familia sobre protectora. Había estado haciendo el mismo curso por más de 20 años y aburrido, se había ido a Francia, a Italia, a Portugal, a Inglaterra y por último a España en donde había estado los últimos cinco años. Ahora volvería a hacer otra vez el último curso de la preparatoria, y después de eso, estudiaría Diseño Gráfico. Ya había estudiado, a pedido de su padre, Economía, y a pedido de su madre, Medicina. Se había especializado en Laboratorio y en el estudio del ADN , de esta manera, no tentaba tanto a la suerte al estar en contacto con la sangre humana. Había estudiado por gusto Psicología y Música, y desde entonces que no hacía la preparatoria. Entraría, se graduaría, iría a la universidad otra vez, claro esta, siempre usaba nombres distintos, y se graduaría de nuevo.

Desbloqueó su celular, y busco en el reproductor alguna canción, mientras que cerraba la aplicación de lectura de su Tablet y buscaba algún juego. No le quedaba mucha carga, pero ya no importaba, llegaría a su casa, lo pondría a cargar y después de eso, dormiría toda la tarde, tal vez saldría a correr en la madrugada, o estaría jugando con Dick, el perro de su hermano o iría a fastidiar a Naruto, aún no sabía.

-_"Se les avisa a los pasajeros, que el avión esta a punto de aterrizar en el aeropuerto de Tokio, por favor abrochen sus cinturones…"_

Colocó los audífonos negros en forma de cintillo en su cuello, y se colocó el cinturón, mientras guardaba su Tablet en su mochila. Miró hacia fuera y vio los edificios y el aeropuerto de la ciudad. Escuchó como las ruedas de aterrizaje se desplegaban y como comenzaban a hacer fricción para ir bajando la velocidad del avión.

-_"Se les avisa a los pasajeros, que hemos tenido un perfecto aterrizaje, la temperatura de la ciudad de Tokio es de solo 12 grados, por lo que se les recomienda a los pasajeros abrigarse, gracias por volar por aerolíneas Dannes"_

Se puso de pie de la corrida de dos asientos, en la cual iba solo, y tomó sus cosas de porta equipajes. A decir verdad solo andaba con un abrigo y su mochila, después de todo, su ropa se quedaba en el departamento en Madrid, tendría que hacer un recambio con la que tenía ahora.

Se colocó el abrigo, que aunque no lo necesitará sería extraño que con aquella temperatura anduviera solo con una camiseta manga corta. Era de color negro, hacia una perfecta combinación con su polera blanca, y su camisa azul, sus jeans gastados y sus bototos negros. Se puso sus audífonos y cambio por algo más rápido, colocando a Linkin Park, salió del avión y se encamino hasta el estacionamiento. El único que sabía que llegaba era su antiguo tutor y maestro de artes marciales, quien también era vampiro, Kakashi Hatake de 26 años o mejor dicho 247. Había decenas de personas con carteles, esperando a las personas del vuelo, Sasuke solo camino hasta donde estaba una motocicleta con una nota. Antes, estando en España, le había dicho a Kakashi que venía y que no quería que sus padres se enteraran, de una manera u otra, Itachi y Naruto los convencerían de hacerle una fiesta y eso era algo que no quería. Kakashi le había respondido enviándole unas llaves, diciendo que una motocicleta estaría en el aeropuerto el día que el llegará.

-_"Hermosa"-_fue el único pensamiento que cruzó la mente de Sasuke, dejó su mochila en la parte de atrás y se subió, encajando las llaves por el orificio.

La motocicleta rugió cuando se encendió y Sasuke sonrió, mientras aceleraba por las congestionadas calles de Tokio, nada había cambiado, la mayoría de las cosas seguían iguales. Se había ido y había vuelto, todo volvería a empezar, nada cambiaría, todo seguiría igual, pero era algo a lo que se había acostumbrado con el paso de los años. Era algo que no se podía cambiar, ya no, debía acostumbrarse a que la muerte fuera algo lejano que no llegaría tan pronto como el quisiera.

No toda su vida había estado en Tokio, sus primeros 21 años, los había pasado en L.A mientras que había estado solo 3 años en Tokio, luego de que murió Nadeshko. Sus padres querían mantenerlo cerca, no querían que hiciera alguna locura, como matarse a algo por el estilo. No había que tentar a la suerte. Así que luego de unos años, se había ido hasta Rusia, a China, a visitar a los grandes vampiros, un trío de inmortales que regían y mantenían el orden y eran considerados los más sabios de su mundo.

Estaba Jiraiya, un vampiro de 523 años que se especializaba en técnicas de ataque y combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Orochimaru, de 489 años, que se caracterizaba por conocer técnicas secretas y exterminio de vampiros peligrosos, y la última, era Tsunade, de 354 años, que se especializaba en técnicas de curación y canalización de la fuerza.

Había presentado una audiencia, su apellido, en ese entonces no decía nada, por lo que los vampiros lo rechazaron como su aprendiz. Solo 12 vampiros habían podido ser enseñados por los Sabios, entre ellos, el padre de Naruto, y Kakashi.

Así que se le ocurrió demostrarles que tan bueno era, usando la técnica ocular. Hasta el momento solo se sabía de la existencia de 3 vampiros que la poseyeran. Rikkudo Senin, uno de los primeros vampiros y Hatake Kakashi, él era el tercero.

Costó, costó bastante pero al cabo de 11 años, sabía y era el mejor caza vampiros de todos, cada vez que algo se salía de control, Sasuke era el adecuado. Su apellido y su familia se hicieron famosos y conocidos dentro de los vampiros, ganando estatus como los Namikaze o los Hyuuga, estos últimos vampiros conocidos por su técnica del Byakugan.

Se unió a una peligrosa organización, llamada AMBU, que trabajaba bajo las órdenes de los Sabios, estuvo hay cerca de 8 años y luego de eso, se fue. Regresó a Tokio y se estableció hay, cuando sus padres volvieron. Estuvo viajando con ellos, a Brasil, a México, a China, siempre volviendo luego de 5 años a Japón. Vivió en Hong Kong, en Paris, en Ciudad de México, en Río de Janeiro, en Osaka, en Hiroshima, en Kioto.

Pero jamás dio con el paradero del asesino de Nadeshko, en todos esos años, nunca lo encontró. Al final, se había resignado, era casi improbable que lo encontrará, después de todo, los vampiros, en sí, se iban moviendo muy a menudo. Había entrado a la escuela junto con Naruto y su hermano durante algunos años, siempre haciendo los dos últimos, después de eso, fingían que se iba a la universidad o de verdad lo hacia. Luego de estudiar, se iban otra vez, así era su vida.

Reaccionó y dejó de divagar en su vida, cuando vio que casi se estrellaba contra un auto de la avenida. Tomó una bocanada de aire y salió pitando por las calles, girando en un barrio de aspecto acomodado, de acuerdo, bastante acomodado. Vio las casas, la mayoría de un gran patio, con dos autos estacionados en la entrada, y con lujosas rejas y sistemas de protección. A los lejos, vio su casa, la última que sus padres habían comprado. En Tokio, habían 6 casas de la familia Uchiha y 2 departamentos en el centro.

Su casa era de dos pisos con una reja de color negro, alta, había en ese momento solo dos autos, cuando, cada miembro de la casa tenía uno. Faltaba poco para que el perro también tuviera uno.

Vio a Dick a lo lejos, era un precioso perro siberiano de color gris con leves tonos más oscuros, casi en negro, de ojos azules. No tenía más de 5 meses, su hermano lo había encontrado en la calle, y al ser corazón de abuelita lo recogió sin más. Le había preguntado que nombre quería, por teléfono, esa misma noche que lo trajo a casa.

-¿Trajiste un perro a casa?, ¿Qué te dijo papá?-Sasuke en ese preciso instante estaba viendo televisión, específicamente, estaba viendo Batman junto a unos compañeros de la Universidad de Música de Madrid.

-Pues, a papá no le molestó, si vieras lo tierno que es sabrías porque, Ototo, ahora, ¿Se te ocurre algún nombre?, estaba prensando en colocarle Karupin*, pero mamá dijo que sufriría cuando lo llamaran así.

-Y la entiendo, no puedo creer que le hayas querido poner así, me daría pena que me pusieran un nombre así, ¿Qué raza es?- Sasuke, estaba prestándole más atención a la película, que a las bobadas de su hermano mayor, estaban viendo, Batman: "El Caballero de la Noche Asciende"*. Era bastante buena, pero no era como él pensaba, pensó que se iría más del lado de los cómics.

-Es un Siberiano, es muy tierno, te acabó de mandar una foto a tu correo-Sasuke se puso de pie mientras sus compañeros, le hacían gestos con la mano, para que se moviera deprisa, caminó hasta su habitación y tomó su computadora, llevándola devuelta a la sala de estar.

Abrió la portátil, y luego de abrir las pestañas, y el correo vio la foto. Aparecía en ella un pequeño perrito de menos de 1 mes, de pelaje gris, con pequeñas manchas negras en el lomo, estaba durmiendo en la foto, mientras su hermano lo sostenía y su novia, Konan, le acariciaba el lomo.

-¿La viste?, Dime, ¿lo hubieras dejado en la calle?-Sasuke bufó, no era la primera mascota que Itachi llevaba a la casa, dio vuelta la laptop, y les mostró la foto a sus compañeros.

Al instante las tres chicas que había se acercaron y comenzaron a gritar cosas como adorable, que ternura y cosas por el estilo. Los chicos lo miraron y pues, dijeron lo mismo.

-Tiene cara de Dick…-dijo Sasuke, luego de ver un rato la foto, Itachi lo escuchó mientras que sus compañeros volvían a prestarle atención a la película.-Hay un personaje en Batman, que se llama así, el primer Robin se llama Dick Grayson*, podrías colocarle así-Itachi rió ante la ocurrencia de su hermano.

-Menos mal que le pones así, ya estaba pensando que me dirías que le pusiera, Joker o Penguin o Acertijo, contigo uno nunca sabe-al final, Itachi le había puesto, Richard* Timothy* Uchiha, abreviado en Dick.

Estaba bastante grande, a diferencia de cómo estaba antes, aún así, no le llegaba hasta más allá de las rodillas. Se bajó de la moto, y el can salió por el agujero que dejaba entre los barrotes, y se acercó hasta donde estaba Sasuke.

El chico de cabello azabache se acuclilló a su altura y le hizo cariño detrás de la orejas, en el lomo, mientras que el perro, jugaba a morder los dedos del ojinegro.

Sintió como los pasos de la casa se escuchaban más fuertes, tomó al can entre sus brazos mientras este se entretenía en morder y jugar con una tira del abrigo de Sasuke.

-¡Ey, Tu!, ¿A dónde te llevas a mi perro?, ¡Vuelve aquí ladrón de mascotas!-sintió como se abría la reja y como Dick miraba con atención a su amo, Sasuke solo enarcó una ceja y atinó a darle un zape a su hermano en la cabeza.

-Creo que tengo derecho a cargar al nuevo integrante de la familia, además de que no soy un ladrón de mascotas, idiota…-luego de eso, sintió como con fuerza bestial, su hermano mayor lo estrangulaba y hacia que el espacio de vida del pequeño Dick se empequeñeciera.

-¡Sasuke! Eres un maldito, ¿Por qué no nos llamaste?, te hubiera ido a buscar al aeropuerto y te hubiéramos hecho una fiesta sorpresa con los demás-Sasuke dejó a Dick en el suelo, y el perrito se fue dando vueltas por las piernas del menor de los Uchiha.

-Es por eso mismo, no quería alguna de la excentricidad de parte de ti y de Naruto-justo cuando dijo el nombre de su mejor amigo, sintió como un peso se le tiraba encima de él, se sentía avergonzado de no haberse dado cuenta de que Itachi no había sido el único en salir de la casa.

-¡TEME!, ¡Volviste!-Sintió como su cuerpo caía hacia atrás y como la motocicleta recién estacionada, caía junto con él, a los pocos segundos sintió una decena de pasos venir desde dentro de la casa, lo que quería decir que sus padres tenían visitas.

-Sasuke, hijo, ¿Cuándo volviste?, Pensé que te quedarías hasta fin de año en Madrid-Sasuke vio a su madre parada en la puerta, al lado de su padre, quien lo miraba con una sonrisa, vio a los Namizake, mostrando una gran risa, al ver a su hijo, y a otros a quienes no reconoció. Menos mal que la motocicleta lo ocultaba del resto, tal vez podría irse sin que lo notaran los demás, sin tener que presentarse y sin tener que quedarse. Era bueno diciendo excusas.

-¡Quítate de encima, Dobe!- Naruto se puso de pie de un salto y le tendió la mano a su amigo para que se pusiera de pie, Sasuke la chocó y se puso de pie sin ayuda. Tomó su mochila y entró a saludar a sus padres.-Se suponía que me quedaría, pero la promoción se adelantó, así que viaje antes, espero que mi cuarto este disponible-

Mikoto sonrió y abrazó a su hijo por los hombros, mientras le daba leves caricias en la columna, Sasuke mostró una ligera sonrisa a su padre que se encontraba detrás de su madre. Se separó de ella, y le dio un apretón de manos a su padre, a él lo había visto hace solo dos meses, en un Consejo de Familias.

-Kushina-san, Minato-san, es placer volver a verlos de nuevo-Kushina le dio un veloz abrazo y Minato le dio un apretón de manos, seguido de una mirada analizadora.

Sintió el golpeteo de 5 corazones humanos venir desde adentro de la casa, miró a su madre y a su padre, y por último a su hermano.

-Pues, tu pieza ha sido invadida por Dick, pero no creo que le moleste compartir su cama-Sasuke le mandó un mirada gélida a su hermano y después de eso, miró a Dick que aún lo seguía, podría jugar con él por las noches. Suspiró y se acuclilló mientras le acariciaba el lomo con lentitud.

-¿Por qué no?, ¿Compartirías tu habitación conmigo?-Dick le respondió con un ladrido y se lanzó sobre Sasuke lamiéndole la cara en señal de aprobación. Los que estaba afuera rieron ante esta señal y de a poco se fueron acercando hasta la puerta.

Sasuke tomó su mochila del piso y sonó los dedos, haciendo que Dick lo siguiera. Cerró la puerta tras de sí, sintiendo el olor de los humanos, combinado con el de los vampiros en la sala de estar. Se acercó hasta el lugar mientras que su hermano le pasaba un brazo por los hombros. En la habitación habían 10 personas sin contar a su hermano y a él. Habían 5 humanos, tres mujeres y dos hombres.

-¡Chicos, quiero presentarle a mi hermano menor, Sasuke!-los presente voltearon a verlo, deteniéndose la mirada de las tres chicas sobre él.-Sasuke, él es Sai-el aludido levantó la mano, mientras le mandaba una sonrisa falsa que a Sasuke molestó- él otro es Nara Shikamaru, las chicas son, de izquierda a derecha, Ino, Hinata y Sakura-el chico mandó un asentimiento, y las chicas sonrieron, en especial, Ino. Sasuke los miró a cada uno de ellos.

Sai, era un chico que podría perfectamente ser uno de sus parientes, era de cabellos negros, y tez blanca, casi como el papel, tenía los ojos negros y mostraba una sonrisa falsa a cada instante. Shikamaru era de cabello castaño oscuro, de ojos negros, y con un aire de flojo, pero a la vez, de alguien bastante complejo.

Ino era de tez clara, de ojos celestes y cabello rubio atado en una larga coleta alta, con unos mechones que cubrían parte de su ojo. Hinata era bastante tímida, se notaba enseguida por la forma en la que estaba sentada, más alejada de los demás, casi hundiéndose en el sofá. De cabellos azabaches y mirada perlada, de tez clara, casi rayando en lo blanco.

Pero lo que cautivo a Sasuke, no fue nadie anterior, fue la chica que estaba sentada en el último asiento de su sala, jugando con una pequeña cuerda que se encontraba anudada y que de a poco, Dick seguía, casi como un gato.

Debía tener más o menos la misma edad de los otros, 17. De tez clara, perfecta como la porcelana, con una nariz respingada y unos labios carnosos, no exageradamente, pero que te llamaban a probarlos. Su cabello era de un tono rosa pastel, por lo que podía ver Sasuke era completamente su color natural, a menos que se hubiera teñido también las raíces. Le llegaba hasta más debajo de los hombros, tenía una trenza que partía a la altura de la frente y llegaba hasta la nuca. Era esbelta y de una altura regular. Metro sesenta a la mucho, traía puesto un vestido blanco, de tiritas junto con unas sandalias que se amarraban en el tobillo. Pero nada de esto llamó la atención de Sasuke, si no que fue su mirada. Esos ojos los había visto antes. Los había visto hace más de 80 años atrás. Eran los ojos de Nadeshko. Eran de un color verde jade, grandes y resplandecientes, que trasmitían un calor tibio. De repente, un ardor infernal se adueñó de la garganta de Sasuke, haciendo que sus colmillos salieran a flote. Tenía hambre, esa chica había hecho que su sangre reaccionará más que cualquier otra. Sintió como de a poco sus colmillos se empezaban a clavar con fervor en sus labios, intentando mantenerlos dentro y sin desesperarse. Todo esto ocurrió en tan solo un segundo que para el se le hizo infinito. Con algo de esfuerzo, guardó los colmillos, luego de morder sus labios y beber de su propia sangre.

-Es un gusto-movió la mano y centró su vista en la chica que le devolvió una cálida sonrisa, caminó hasta uno de los sofás de la sala de estar mientras que Dick se separaba de Sakura e iba a echarse sobre el regazo de Sasuke.

-Creo que ya tienes un nuevo amigo Sasuke-el aludido miró hasta donde estaba el señor Namikaze sonrió a la mascota que mostraba su larga lengua con ternura. Mikoto le hizo un gesto a Sasuke y luego de eso los 4 adultos salieron de la estancia. Se miraron entre sí y Naruto encendió la pantalla plana que usaba gran parte del muro de la sala de los Uchiha.

Se escucharon pasos venir desde la escalera y en absoluto silencio entró la "novia" de Itachi. Novia, porque todos pensaban eso, cuando ambos se habían casado a principios de siglo.

-Hey, Sasuke, ¿Cómo estas?-Sasuke sonrió y mando una asentimiento de cabeza, mientras que miraba a los demás con disimulo.

-Bien, ¿Aún aguantas a Itachi, Konan?- la chica de cabellos celestes electrizados, sonrió mientras se sentaba en la piernas de su novio. Los demás se estaban preparando para jugar en la Nintendo Wii, mientras que escuchaban como se desarrollaba el otro Uchiha.

-Si, no has cambiado en nada-se conocían hacia más de 30 años, habían trabajado juntos en AMBU y debido a algunas extrañas circunstancias, habían tenido un "relación" de cama por decirlo así. No duraron más de medio año, y al cabo de otro y medio más, Konan comenzó a salir con Itachi, para sorpresa de todos. Se enamoraron, salieron por 15 años y luego de eso, se casaron. La chica miró el regazo de Sasuke y sonrió al ver al perro de su pareja.-Parece que ahora Dick quiere más a Sasuke que a Itachi…-Itachi miró a su mascota y vio que estaba dormitando mientras Sasuke acariciaba su lomo.

-No es cierto, Dick me quiere solo a mí, mira…-con paciencia comenzó a sonar los dedos y logró captar la atención del perrito, viendo como su amo, lo llamaba.-Ven Dick, aquí, ven cachorrito, venga con papá…-Sasuke sonrió ante la negativa del animal de irse con él, mientras que se acomodaba mejor sobre su regazo.-Dick, ¿Me vas a cambiar por esa persona fea, fría y sin emociones?- el cachorro ladró y luego de eso, se quedó dormido bajo la mano de Sasuke.

-Ja, creo que tu perro me quiere más a mi que a ti- los demás rieron ante el comentario de Sasuke mientras que Naruto, con rapidez lanzaba latas a cada uno de los presentes.

-Ven, Teme, tenemos que jugar…-Sasuke soltó su típico monosílabo mientras que sacaba su teléfono celular y le mandaba un texto a Kakashi, avisándole que luego iría a devolverle la motocicleta.-Tú y tu variada gama de vocablos…¿Quién quiere jugar?-de repente sintió como la mirada de la joven de ojos jade se clavaba en el, y dejó de escribir, tal vez lo estaba haciendo muy rápido y le había parecido extraño.

Fijó su vista en ella, y al verse descubierta se ruborizó, Sasuke apartó la mirada y volvió a fijarla en la pantalla. Esa simple muestra de nerviosismo lo alteraba, más cuando esto suponía una acumulación de sangre en sus mejillas. Escuchó los pasos de su familia en el despacho y con precaución aíslo las voces y los sonidos del juego para escuchar con claridad.

-_¿Crees que sea lo mejor, estás seguro de lo que estás haciendo Fugaku?- _esa era la voz de Minato, se escuchaba bastante alterada, cosa que era muy extraña-_Lo estás dañando, él debe saber la verdad, tarde o temprano se dará cuenta de lo que esta pasando, es en ese momento cuando realmente se aleje de la familia…-_Sasuke frunció el ceño mientras que apretaba su celular en la mano, no podía escuchar bien con tanto ruido en la sala.

-_Si le digo en este momento probablemente salga a buscarlo, no puedo decirle la verdad, hemos esperado de que encuentre a la persona indicada, que lo aleje de esas ideas suicidas que tiene…-_¿Suicidas?, de acuerdo, esto hablaba bastante de él…Pero, ¿se estarían refiriendo de verdad de él?-

_-Han pasado décadas y aún así, nadie le ha cambiado el pensamiento, él no tiene razones para vivir, su vida no tiene sentido, en cualquier momento, te llegará una llamada diciéndote que murió.-_Se estaba convenciendo cada vez más de que hablaban de él, ahora era Kushina quien atacaba a su padre.

_-Es por esto mismo que queremos mantener esta información en secreto, si se entera de que esta vivo y de que esta cerca, saldrá a buscarlo, no quiero que luego de haberse deshecho de él, quiera matarse…-_suspiró, realmente no era mucho lo que entendía, pero sabía que estaban hablando de él, solo que no sabía quien era esa persona que había vuelto. Dejó de acariciar el lomo de Dick y miró como los chicos jugaban en la Nintendo, Los únicos que no jugaban eran Hinata y Sakura que miraban y bebían de a poco de sus latas.

Sintió como la puerta del estudio se abría y luego de eso, miró con atención a la pantalla del teléfono, mientras que jugaba un juego sin propósito. Sus padres salieron y se posicionaron detrás de ellos viendo como jugaban.

-Naruto, iremos a casa, ¿Te quedarás?-Naruto miró a Sasuke y este soltó un bufido, mientras que se hacia el desentendido.

-Claro, llego mañana a casa-sus padres sonrieron y luego de despedirse de los demás salieron por la puerta. Sus padres subieron a la habitación y luego de unos minutos bajaron con sus abrigos puestos y su madre con una cartera.

-Chicos, saldremos a ver unos contratos que su padre dejó sin firmar volveremos a la hora de la cena, saquen lo que gusten de la alacena, cuídense- luego de eso, sus padres se fueron otra vez. Soltó un suspiro y se puso de pie del sofá, mientras dejaba con cuidado a Dick sobre este.

-¿A dónde vas Sasuke?-el aludido miró por detrás de su hombro, y vio a su hermano parado en el teléfono en la mano-¿Ya te vas otra vez?-Sasuke soltó un bufido y luego de eso, subió por la escalera, que daba a las habitaciones del segundo piso.

Había 6 habitaciones en el segundo piso, estaba la de sus padres, la de su hermano y Konan, la de él y Dick, la sala de música y una habitación de huéspedes. Sus padres, en sí, querían que se estableciera con ellos, como lo había echo Itachi, no era normal en los vampiros separarse, ya que era más riesgoso que se atacará a uno solo que a todo el Clan, pero a Sasuke, nunca le llamó la atención quedarse con ellos, más que nada porque jamás se había sentido como en casa, no desde la muerte de Nadeshko.

Entró a su habitación, en donde estaba todo como lo había dejado hasta hace un año, cuando recién llegaron y Sasuke vino a pasar Navidad con ellos. Su habitación era de un color azul, bastante oscuro, casi como la noche, tenía una cama de dos plazas, una mesita de noche, un clóset para su ropa, un estante para los libros, y un escritorio en donde estaba una computadora nueva, todo bastante limpio ya que, ahora hay estaba Dick. Había una pequeña camita a los pies de su cama en donde dormía Dick, también habían unos cuantos juguetes regados que fue recogiendo en el camino, y echándolos a un cesto de mimbre.

Sus paredes estaban adornadas con unas cuentas estrellas que le recordaban a los cielos de la época antigua, unas cuantas siluetas en negro de lugares que había visitado, como la Torre Eiffel, la Torre de Pisa, el Palacio de Buckingham, y el Cristo de Río. Dejó su mochila sobre la cama y fue desprendiendo los diversos adornos, remodelaría su habitación para dejarla como la tenía en España.

Lo hizo bastante rápido, usó su súper velocidad, mientras escuchaba música a un volumen bastante poco moderado. Si le pudieran doler los oídos probablemente le estarían doliendo. Abrió las cortinas y miró el reloj digital que estaba colgado en una de las murallas: 5.23 P.M. Aún le quedaba tiempo antes de que llegarán sus padres, salió de la habitación por la ventana, sabía que no le pasaría nada si caía desde aquella altura, y con un sigilo digno de un vampiro, saltó hasta caer fuera de la propiedad, cayendo en la calle. Corrió bastante rápido a una ferretería, fijándose de que nadie se diera cuenta de que estaba allí, y compró unos cuantos baldes de pinturas, junto con unas brochas y rodillos, pagó y regresó a la misma velocidad a la que se había ido. Saltó y entró sin que nadie lo viera y fue hasta la sala de música, en donde estaban, dos violines, una guitarra eléctrica de color negro, un bajo blanco con rojo, una batería, un piano de cola, amplificadores, y una guitarra acústica.

Miró antes de salir corriendo por el pasillo a una velocidad endemoniada, y entro cargado con la batería, las dos guitarras y el bajo. Lo armó todo en menos de 5 minutos y luego de un rato dentro, su habitación estaba lista. Había cambiado el color por uno más claro: gris. Había hecho unos cuentos patrones de notas musicales y había colgado las dos guitarras a cada lado de su cama. Había sacado de la caja la pantalla plana que sus padres le habían dejado hay, y la colgó frente a esta. Había armado la batería y había sacado de su armario unos cuantos lienzos con sus respectivas bases y las dejó frente al gran ventanal que tenía en su habitación.

Salió de su habitación y bajo hasta donde estaban los demás comiendo pizza y bebiendo refrescos, se había quitado el abrigo quedando solo con su polera manga corta, dejando ver sus bien formados brazos.

-¿Qué has estado haciendo?, se ha escuchado ruido toda la tarde…-Sasuke tomó un pedazo de pizza y lo colocó en un plato, y tomó una gaseosa de cola, y luego de eso, le dio un zape a Naruto por preguntar.

-No seas mentiroso, solo han pasado 2 horas recién son las 7, además, tenía que organizar la habitación antes de la noche. –Naruto ha paso veloz, subió las escaleras, mientras Sasuke iba detrás de él. Dick, que ya se encontraba despierto, se apresuró a subir con él también. Itachi que no se quería quedar atrás subió con Konan seguido del resto del grupo. Cuando iban en media escalera escucharon los sonidos de la batería siendo golpeada.

-¡Deja eso, Dobe, lo romperas!-Sasuke estaba intentando quitarle las baquetas a Naruto mientras que este se ponía de pie y comenzaba a ver los dibujos trazados por el azabache.- ¡¿Quieres dejar mis cosas en paz?!-Dick entró en la habitación y se echó en su cama, que Sasuke había dejado en el mismo lugar de antes, a los pies de la suya.

-Vaya, te quedó bastante buena, podrías intentar hacer lo mismo en la mía…-Itachi entró y se fijó que la pintura aún estaba fresca, había terminado hace poco, eso era lo que había estado haciendo durante toda la tarde.

-Ahora entiendo porque jamás nos hablaste de tu hermano Itachi…-Sakura entró luego de Dick y miraba todo con asombro, cada trazo en las paredes era perfecto y los dibujos que se veían también eran muy bellos, siempre eran de una sola persona, era Nadeshko retratada en cada dibujo.-Te hubiera opacado-se dirigió ahora a Sasuke y le susurró estando cerca de él- Dibujas hermoso, Sasuke-san- el chico enarcó una ceja y desvió la vista.

-Gracias- su tono había sido seco, odiaba que los demás entraran a su habitación, en especial Naruto, aunque con el había convivido los últimos 113 años-ahora me harían un favor gigante si se todos se van-enfatizó en la última palabra mirando directamente a Naruto.

-Bien, bien, no importa, después de todo me quedaré a dormir-Sasuke bufó y cerró la puerta tras de sí, bajaron los 8 adolescentes por las escaleras, Sasuke daba pequeños mordiscos a su pizza, mientras que Sakura lo observaba con ternura. Era bastante lindo. Se parecía en algo a Itachi, tenían los mismos ojos, y el mismo tono de piel, pero el cabello de Sasuke era azabache, con tonos azules que se reflejaban a la luz. Tenía mechones cortos atrás y unos largos que enmarcaban muy bien su rostro. Era alto, debía medir un metro setenta y cinco, era esbelto, con unos brazos bien marcados y con un porte que a cualquiera le gustaría tener.

Cuando llegaron abajo, se sentaron en la sala de estar e Itachi colocó una película: "La Era del Hielo*", todos se acomodaron, mientras charlaban y dejaban la película pasar.

-¿Vas a asistir este año a la escuela, Teme?-Sasuke prestó atención a lo que Naruto decía y puso su vista en él.-Ya sabes, nos queda un solo año para graduarnos, y lo más natural es que, si empezaste con tu mejor amigo, la escuela, la termines con él-Sasuke enarcó una ceja y soltó un monosílabo.

-No lo sé, no se me había pasado por la mente, no estaba planeando entrar al mismo instituto que tú-tal vez si se le había pasado por la cabeza pero luego de ver a la chica de cabellos rosas, lo había reconsiderado. Había tomado la fugaz decisión de no hacer el último año de preparatoria y entraría enseguida a la Universidad* a estudiar diseño gráfico. Después de todo, él ya tenía el título de graduado, así que no era necesario para él.

-Vamos, te encantará Konoha High School, es una de las mejores academias del país-dijo Ino mientras lo miraba con una sonrisa en los labios. "_Para niños ricos"_, pensó Sasuke, es por eso que tampoco quería ir, los chicos de clase alta eran detestables. Se comportaban como si el resto del mundo no existiera. Él como alumno había estado viviendo en todo tipo de clases sociales ya que no dejaba que sus padres le entregaran dinero mientras estuviera estudiando, ya que le gustaba valerse por sí mismo.

-No lo sé, no lo creo…-se escuchó un sonido venir desde uno de los celulares de los chicos, era bastante agudo y Sasuke frunció el ceño ante el sonido que molestaba a sus oídos. Era el de Ino, sacó su celular del bolsillo de atrás de sus vaqueros y contestó.

-¿Si?-la voz de Ino le parecía como pequeñas campanillas de viento, también eran bastante agudas y eso le irritaba, su voz no era para nada dulce.

-_¿Ino, ya te vienes?, Recuerda que tu padre vendrá a cenar-_no es que le importará saber que era lo que hablaba, pero estaba más que seguro que hasta los que no eran vampiros podían escuchar lo que decía la otra persona.

-Esta bien Mamá, ya voy-luego de eso se cortó la llamada, Ino suspiro y luego de eso tomó su chaqueta de mezclillas que estaba sobre uno de los sofás del living.-Chicos, tenemos que irnos, Papá viene a comer y Mamá quiere que este hay para cuando llegué.-

-Claro, es cierto, todos vienen en el mismo carro, ¿No quieren que los acompañemos?-los otros cuatro chicos se pusieron de pie y tomaron sus cosas, mientras se despedían con la mano de cada uno, Naruto se calló y luego de eso, los acompaño a la puerta. La chica de ojos perlas, le mando una mirada a Naruto y se sonrojó. Hasta a Sasuke le parecía obvio de que a la chica le gustaba Naruto.-Adiós Hinata-chan-

-A-adiós N-Naruto-kun-luego de eso, todos salieron de la casa. Sasuke miró por la ventana y vio un pequeño auto que estaba estacionado frente a su casa, los 4 chicos subieron y miró significativamente a Sakura cuando subió, devolviendo la mirada que ella estaba enviando.

Luego de que el auto saliera, todo quedó en silencio, por menos de 5 segundos.

-Te quedó gustando Sakura-chan ¿eh?-Sasuke miró a Naruto y se puso de pie, tenía hambre, y era esa clase de hambre que no se quitaba comiendo pizza. Sus ojos se pusieron rojos en un instante y caminó hasta la cocina en donde en una gaveta que estaba repleta de licores, sacó uno que tenía un olor y un color a sangre.

-Por supuesto que no, recién la conozco-se sirvió en una pequeña copa, mientras que Naruto, se sentaba en una de las sillas de la cocina americana que tenían sus padres.- ¿Vas a querer?-Naruto miró la copa que Sasuke le ofrecía bebió un poco al mismo tiempo que sus ojos se ponían de un rojo carmesí-Aún así, se parecía demasiado a Nadeshko, tenía sus mismos ojos, y su sangre hacia el mismo efecto en mí, jamás había deseado tanto una sangre Naruto.-

-Se parecen algo físicamente, pero no creo que sea una excusa para compararla con la muerta esa-Sasuke le pegó un zape en la cabeza, mientras se bebía el resto y sus ojos se volvían a poner de un color negro.

-No es solo por eso, algo en ella me hace pensar que es, no lo sé tal vez, la reencarnación de Nadeshko-Naruto abrió los ojos mientras seguía a Sasuke hasta la habitación del chico.

-¿Desde cuando crees en reencarnaciones y espíritus y cosas así? Siempre has sido incrédulo en esas cosas, ¿A que viene tu cambio de pensamiento?-Sasuke se dejó caer en su cama mientras Naruto se tiraba sobre unos cojines gigantes y jugaba con las baquetas de la batería.

-No es "Desde cuando" la pregunta, si no que hay algo que me hace pensar que tal vez sea parecida a Nadeshko, que ella volvió a nacer en una época mucho menos peligrosa y que tal vez podamos volver a estar juntos, además somos vampiros Naruto, no sería raro que existieran las reencarnaciones.- Sasuke cogió una pelota de su buró, y comenzó a arrojarla contra el techo.

-No creo que sea tan así, ella era Nadeshko-dijo mientras se ponía de pie y apuntaba uno de los bocetos de la chica castaña, sacó su celular de su bolsillo y buscó entre sus fotos, una donde salían todos sus amigos juntos, la agrandó y se la mostró a Sasuke-ella es Sakura, son completamente distintas, yo las conocí a ambas, a Nadeshko menos que a Sakura, pero las conocí y créeme que aparte del parecido físico, no hay nada más que se parezca entre ellas.

Sasuke suspiró y se paró de un salto y cogió el teléfono. En la foto aparecían en la escuela, había otras personas que él no conocía, pero estaba Sakura. Se parecía bastante a Nadeshko, tenía las mismas facciones y los mismos ojos, y ambas mostraban esa sonrisa sincera.

-Iré al instituto-dijo luego de entregarle el teléfono a su amigo, dicho esto se dejó caer en la cama y suspiró-Así veré si ella es la reencarnación de Nadeshko, o si son personas completamente distintas-Naruto se dejó caer otra vez en los cojines, sería estúpido intentar convencerlo, él esperaba que su amigo se volviera a enamorar pero quería que se enamorara de Sakura por como era ella, no porque fuera la reencarnación de Nadeshko, tal vez unos días en la escuela le mostrarían que tenía razones suficientes para dejar a Nadeshko en el pasado y para amar a Sakura.

***La Fortaleza Digital, es un libro del gran Dan Brown, y es mi libro favorito.**

***Karupin: Es el nombre del gato malayo de Ryoma Echizen, de "The Prince of Tennis"**

***Batman: El Caballero de la Noche Asciende, es la última de las películas de Batman, que se estrenó el 2012, en donde en el estreno, en . murieron personas porque alguien se creía el Joker.**

***Dick Grayson o Richard Grayson es el primer Robin que luego se va de la Batcueva y se convierte en Nightwing.**

***Dick es la abreviación de Richard y Timothy es el nombre del Tercer Robin, llamado Timothy Drake.**

***La Era del Hielo es mi película favorita, y quería que apareciera aquí.**

Hola, gracias por sus comentarios me agradaron bastantes, gracias a esas personitas seguiré subiendo capítulos, no todos los días pero subiré, tendré algunas complicaciones ya que vuelvo al colegio después de dos semanas, aún así, creo que subiré una vez por semana, dejen sus comentarios y sus sugerencias. Y... eso. :)

Nos leemos en una semana más...

Bye Bye

Blue Joker


	3. Escuela

Se que debí subirlo antes pero por problemas de tiempo no lo subí xD Son esas todas mis excusas, aún así, espero que me disculpen y eso ._. Nos Leemos abajo (y)

* * *

_**Escuela**_

Se miró al espejo por quinta vez en la mañana, definitivamente la formalidad no era lo suyo, se veía como un idiota con aquel uniforme. La corbata roja le apretaba demasiado el cuelo, y si realmente necesitará respirar, le molestaría hacerlo. La camisa blanca también le era bastante molesta ya que no podía moverse cómodamente con esta apretándole tanto el torso, esto, definitivamente le jodía aún más la vida.

-Odio este uniforme, es realmente molesto-dijo mientras se miraba otra vez al espejo, en la puerta de su habitación estaba su mejor amigo rubio mirándolo con una sonrisa boba en el rostro y con una clara señal de decir: "Te lo dije". Se aflojó un poco más la corbata y se abrió el saco de color azul marino que traía puesto, mientras le devolvía con furia la mirada a Naruto.-Me veo como un idiota-Naruto rió ante su comentario y se dejó caer rápido en la cama del azabache recién hecha.

-Pues así te ves todos los días Teme, a decir verdad no creo que hayas dejado de ser un idiota en todos estos años…-Sasuke ignoró su comentario y con los dedos se fue desordenando el cabello hasta dejarlo como solía usarlo.- ¿Qué rayos con tu corte de emo, Sasuke?- el ojinegro lo observó y con una velocidad propia de un vampiro lo golpeó con una almohada de su cama.

-No es emo Naruto, te lo he dicho cientos de veces-el rubio negó con la cabeza y se puso de pie, mientras miraba en la mochila negra del Uchiha. Comenzó a revisar y enarcó una ceja, cada vez que veía algo extraño.

-¿Para que llevas bolígrafo?, ¿Y para que son estas libretas?-Sasuke soltó un bufido y arrancó de las torpes manos del vampiro las cosas que había sacado de su mochila. La devolvió a la mochila y salió de su habitación a paso rápido mientras escuchaba las razones por las cuales ni siquiera debería llevar una mochila.

-Dobe, es bastante normal que los estudiantes lleven bolígrafos, y que lleven libretas-dijo mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas estilo americana de la cocina. Su madre sonrió cuando los vio llegar y les sirvió a ambos en unos vasos metálicos un poco de sangre ya que estando en contacto con tantos humanos, los colmillos podrían salir en cualquier momento.

-Los estudiantes sí, tu eres un vampiro Sasuke, y aunque no lo fueras, tienes memoria fotográfica, y podrías llevar además tu tablet o tu laptop, después de todo a los maestros no les importa, y si no fuera así, bueno…¡Has hecho este curso más de 20 veces, Sasuke! Créeme cuando te digo que nada ha cambiado en estos años.-Sasuke lo ignoró y bebió lentamente del vaso mientras sus ojos tomaban un color rojizo carmesí, Naruto durante un par de segundos se dio por vencido y acepto que de igual manera tenía que llevar libretas durante el año ya que debía disimular.

-¿Listo para otro primer día de escuela?-Sasuke soltó una sonrisa de medio lado a su madre cuando le habló, dejándole sobre la mesa un plato con unas rebanadas de pan tostado con huevos revueltos*.

-He estado listo las 20 veces anteriores Mamá, estaré bien-comió con lentitud y vio como su hermano bajaba de dos en dos las escaleras de la casa y se sentaba junto a ellos, luego de darles los Buenos Días a su madre.

-¿Qué haces despierto tan temprano, irás a la universidad este año?-Itachi le dio un golpe con los dedos en la frente como solía hacerlo desde que eran unos niños, cosa que Sasuke odiaba, y asintió mientras tomaba un vaso de sangre y revisaba su celular.

-Si, me inscribí para comenzar por fin con Administración-su padre desde que las Universidades habían empezado a impartir esta carrera quería que uno de los dos la estudiará, Sasuke como no quería estudiar Administración había decidido estudiar Economía, y pues su hermano se había dedicado a estudiar cosas como Geología, Ingeniería y cosas así.- Estoy algo eh, ¿ansioso?- Naruto soltó un risa que el mismo Itachi secundó- Lo que sorprende es que tú hayas decidido ir al Instituto otra vez, digo pensé que entrarías enseguida a la Universidad, cuando estabas en Madrid dijiste que comenzarías a estudiar Diseño Gráfico y luego trabajarías un par de años en eso. Papá te tenía listo los documentos para entrar a la Universidad-los documentos eran falsificados cada cierto tiempo, cuando veían ya que no podían seguir fingiendo, se cambiaban el nombre o simplemente "morían", de esta manera, no era tan extraño que naciera otro niño con el mismo nombre. Aún así, no había ni una base de datos con los nombres de los Uchiha, solo se fingía que existía.

-Pues no debieron haber dado por hecho que entraría a la Universidad, además, no es como si molestará sacar papeles nuevos-para ese año, Sasuke había solicitado su carnet de identidad, su historial académico, claro esta falso, ya que Sasuke no había hecho la Preparatoria en varios años, y el documento de trasferencia del Internado de Madrid. A su padre le había tomado una hora conseguir todos los papeles, en sí, era bastante rápido y más cuando eran los vampiros lo que proveían estos papeles.

-Cierto, además de que conocerás a mi antiguo grupo, espero que te adaptes, Ototo-Sasuke soltó un bufido y terminó de comer. Subieron hasta la alcoba de Sasuke y cogieron sus mochilas, mientras conversaban de trivialidades.

-Ya nos vamos, me llevaré el auto…-Sasuke fue hasta donde estaban las llaves de cada uno de los autos, habían 5 en la casa, realmente no es como si le molestarán los carros, al contrario le fascinaban y de vez en cuando, usaba su tiempo para repararlos y modificarlos, pero también pensaba que era excesivo que hubieran 5 autos en una casa de 4 personas, 5 ahora que él había vuelto, además de que su madre odiaba conducir, siempre le pedía a Itachi que la llevará o bien a Fugaku.

-¿Cuál de todos?, yo me llevaré el Jaguar…-ese auto era el de su madre, era del año, de color rojo sangre, un Jaguar XF. Itachi tenía un Maserati Grancabrio de color plata, y él tenía un Audi R8 de color Negro, con leves tonos en azul, con asientos de cuero en color crema, la novia de Itachi, Konan tenía un BMW Z4 de color Negro, y su padre tenía un Porshe Panamera de color Azul Marino, casi siendo Negro.

-Me llevaré mi auto, ¿Hay estacionamientos en el Instituto?-dijo mientras descolgaba las llaves del auto y se colocaba la mochila al hombro. Su hermano mayor lo miró a los ojos y después de eso se paró y con velocidad le quitó las llaves de la mano.-¡Oye ¿Qué haces?!-

-Estas inscrito en la Preparatoria, y fuiste registrado con una edad de 17 años Sasuke, y aquí en Japón no puedes conducir con 17 años, aunque tengas realmente 113 años Hermanito, por lo que deberás caminar o tomar el autobús…-Sasuke frunció el ceño, cuando estaba en España había usado la edad de 18 a 23 años por lo que no había tenido problemas por conducir, y últimamente no estaba siendo menor de edad.

-¿Y tú no nos puedes llevar?, Llegaremos tarde de otra forma, a menos que nos vayamos corriendo…-Itachi frunció el ceño y después de eso levantó los brazos en señal de derrota, Sasuke sonrió y después de eso se fue por la puerta seguido de Naruto y de Itachi.

-De acuerdo, será mejor que los vaya a dejar rápido o llegaré tarde al primer día de universidad.-hizo unas comillas con los dedos cuando mencionó su primer día. Encendió el stereo y colocó algo de música mientras daba marcha atrás y salía de la casa. Por la ventana saludó con la mano al pequeño Dick que jugueteaba con unos perros pequeños por la calle. Sasuke que estaba sentado en el asiento del copiloto sacó su móvil de sus bolsillos y reviso que tenía varios mensajes de unos amigos de la Universidad de Música.

Uno de sus amigos, Esteban, le escribía diciéndole que había empezado a salir con una de sus amigas, con la cual había estado saliendo antes de volver a Japón, aún así las relaciones de Sasuke no duraban, ninguna, específicamente porque él no le ponía la suficiente atención a ninguna de sus conquistas, solo salía con ellas para divertirse y tener un buen polvo, pero nada más.

Se pasó todo el camino ignorando a Naruto y a Itachi que conversaban sobre la Liga de Futbol de Japón, la cual no le interesaba en lo absoluto. En menos de diez minutos ya estaban en la Preparatoria de Konoha. Era un lugar gigante, por lo menos abarcaba tres cuadras de terreno. Había 4 edificios que podía ver en el lugar, y unos jardines y estacionamientos en donde cabrían 20 autobuses juntos. Afuera del lugar ya habían bastantes jóvenes que reían y charlaban sobre sus vacaciones de primavera*. Sasuke se bajó del auto y se hecho la mochila al hombro y luego de esperar a Naruto, comenzaron a caminar entre el tumulto de personas, hasta llegar a unos grandes pizarrones en donde estaban los distintos salones y grados.

Ninguno de los dos tuvo que acercarse tanto ya que veían perfectamente desde donde estaban. Sasuke buscó su nombre entre las distintas listas de diferentes colores y letras y lo encontró en la misma clase que Naruto, en donde también reconoció el nombre de Sakura Haruno, la chica del cabello rosa.

-Nos tocó en el mismo salón Teme,-Sasuke asintió y miró a los adolescentes que los rodeaban, para muchos era su último año en la escuela y después de eso comenzarían a estudiar lo que les gustaba para ir hacia la vida preparados. Naruto miró a Sasuke y le golpeó el hombro haciendo que lo mirara fijamente.-Hay esta Sakura-apunto ligeramente con la cabeza hacia un grupo de chicas que venía entrando en la escuela.

Sakura vestía un uniforme parecido al de Sasuke, solo que él de ella consistía en una negra en vez del pantalón negro que los hombres debían usar. Su cabello caía con pequeñas ondas por sus hombros, hasta casi rozar sus codos abajo. No traía maquillaje puesto, aparte de un leve rubor y brillo de labios que Sasuke reconoció cuando lo olfateó.

A su lado estaban las dos chicas que había visto la otra vez en su casa y otras tres que no reconoció. Todas vestían el mismo uniforme que ella y caminaban con lentitud a ver sus nombres en las pizarras.

-Debo ir con el director, después te veo en clases,-dicho esto levantó la mano en señal de despedida y se fue entre las miradas de las chicas del instituto que lo veían con asombro. Pasó muy cerca de la pelirosa y pudo olfatear el olor a jabón de bebé y a cerezas que desprendía de su piel. Realmente sería un martirio no poder beber su sangre, pero era algo que había dejado hacia años. No mataba a personas por sangre desde que había estudiado con los Maestros Sanin, que le enseñaron que debía respetar la vida de los demás pobladores de la Tierra.

Caminó hasta el edificio principal que había visitado unos días atrás junto a Naruto que le había enseñado la escuela por la noche. Las instalaciones eran grandes, demasiadas diría él. Había 30 cursos en total en la escuela, que comprendían solo la Secundaria y la Preparatoria, por lo que había unos 40 salones en la escuela. Había 5 salones de música y 10 laboratorios de ciencias y de computación, al igual que había 6 salones de arte y 1 teatro en donde caían todos los alumnos de la escuela.

Tenía dos piscinas temperadas, y una al aire libre. También había cancha de futbol, una de tenis y una de basquetbol. Los jardines eran gigantes y había bastantes azoteas en donde dormir la siesta luego de almorzar.

Se encaminó por el largo corredor y llegó hasta la sala del Director, en donde había unos 30 alumnos más, la mayoría eran chicos de Secundaria y había otros menos que debían tener la misma edad que él quería aparentar. A todos les dieron unos apuntes con sus respectivos salones y un mapa que Sasuke deshecho en su pantalón. Su salón quedaba en el tercer piso del edificio C. Sonó la campana y él ya estaba frente a la puerta de su salón en donde un maestro estaba haciendo la típica introducción de principio de año, deseándoles buena suerte para los semestres que venían. Luego de eso, vino lo peor para él, porque no odiaba nada más que presentarse ante personas en la escuela.

-…Así que ahora, les presentaré a aquel que será su nuevo compañero en este año escolar, así que por favor denle la bienvenida y trátenlo como a uno más ¿si? Bien, Sasuke puedes pasar…-Sasuke suspiró y escucho los murmullos de adentro y la leve risa de Naruto que sabía que él estaba nervioso. Abrió la puerta con su mano y se acomodó mejor la mochila y entró a paso lento, con una mirada confiada que estaba seguro en esos momentos no tenía.

Se paró en el frente mientras su maestro, un hombre de cabello castaño atado en una coleta y una marca que le cruzaba la nariz escribía su nombre en la pizarra con pulcra letra. La mayoría de las miradas femeninas se posaron el él, pero hubo una sola que lo atrapó, Sakura lo miraba con una ligera sonrisa mientras un pequeño rubor cruzaba sus pálidas mejillas. Hubo unos cuantos comentarios de algunas chicas que ignoró mientras el Maestro le daba la indicación de que se presentará ante sus nuevos compañeros. Sasuke suspiró ligeramente y repaso por menos de un segundo lo que tenía que decir.

-Me llamó Uchiha Sasuke, es un placer…-su voz sonó grave, como siempre y con ese tono de orgullo y confianza que lo caracterizaba siempre. Las chicas al instante suspiraron y comenzaron a acelerar sus latidos y sus pulsaciones cardiacas, haciendo que Sasuke se desconcentrará y el hambre creciera.

En un solo latido se concentró y se tranquilizó, todo pasó tan rápido que dudaba que alguien hubiera notado algo raro, Iruka miró al nuevo chico y luego miró a sus alumnas, moviendo la cabeza resignado.

-Bien, Sasuke, siéntate al lado de Namikaze, ahora empecemos de una vez la clase-Sasuke caminó entre los bancos y llegó a la última fila del salón, en el asiento que estaba al lado de la ventana. Sonrió justo cuando se sentaba al ver que Sakura Se ponía nerviosa al saber que estaría detrás de ella. El maestro inició enseguida con la clase de Matemáticas que él impartía en ese semestre. La mayoría de las chicas aún murmuraba acerca de él, mientras que Sasuke solo se concentraba en las irregulares pulsaciones de la chica de cabellos rosados que estaba sentado delante de él. Casi toda la clase estuvo mirándolo por el rabillo del ojo jade hacia atrás mientras Sasuke mostraba una sonrisa de lado.

Cuando sonó la campana que anunciaba el final de la clase, la mayoría de los chicos salió de la sala y se fueron a los patios, pasillos a rondar, a comer o simplemente a platicar entre ellos. Sasuke se puso de pie cuando Naruto se acercó hasta su banca y lo miró fijamente con una sonrisa zorruna en su rostro. Sasuke enarcó una ceja al mismo tiempo que Sakura se ponía de pie y salía del aula acompañada de la chica rubia que había ido a su casa el día que llegó.

-Entonces, ¿Qué harás?...-Sasuke suspiro y le dio a entender que no sabía de que estaba hablando, Naruto negó con la cabeza y fue caminando despacio esperando a Sasuke-Déjame mostrarte de que te estoy hablando…-el ojinegro se puso de pie y siguió a su amigo rubio con las manos en los bolsillos. Caminaron entre los chicos del instituto que murmuraban cada cierto tiempo del chico nuevo, y de Naruto.

Llegaron hasta la cancha más cercana en donde estaba un grupo de chicos más o menos de su edad aparentada, que estaban reunidos en las gradas de la cancha de futbol, en donde distinguió a Sakura sentada junto a su amiga Ino y a otras 3 más, mientras que el grupo de hombres los miraban y charlaban entre sí. Se acercaron a paso lento, sabiendo el Uchiha que estar entre un grupo así sería peligroso, supuestamente para él. Naruto acostumbraba a estar entre los chicos más populares de la Escuela, no importa de cual, pero siempre se encontraba en lo alto de la pirámide del Instituto, por lo que sabía que los chicos que estaban hay eran populares, o no se acercaría con tanta confianza.

Los chicos cuando lo vieron llegar sonrieron y luego no lo hicieron cuando vieron al azabache, que se mantenía impasible a lo que hicieran esos humanos. Eran en total 16 chicos los que estaban hay, había uno de cabello rubio atado en una coleta baja y de ojos azules que podría pasar como primo de Naruto, había otro de pelo rojizo y ojos claros, que debía ser un poco más joven que los demás. Había un chico de piel blanca y ojos morados, y pelo celeste que se veía que era teñido que tenía una sonrisa estilo tiburón. Estaban los dos chicos que habían ido a su casa y también estaban las dos chicas que parecían ser amigas de la pelirosa. Y habían varios más en quienes no reparó pero que hubo unos olores que no le parecieron para nada amigables, entre ellos el del un lobo. Se acercó a paso lento cerca de Naruto, el muy imbécil no le había dicho que tenía amigos vampiros en su grupo.

Eran tres vampiros aparte de ellos dos que había en el grupo y no se había dado cuenta que la chica de ojos perlas y cabello azabache que había ido a su casa era una sangre mestiza, una mezcla entre vampiros y humanos poco común. Había dos chicos en el grupo que eran vampiros. El primero tenía ojos perlas muy parecidos a los de la chica, su cabello castaño lo llevaba amarrado en una coleta muy parecida a la que usaba su hermano, pegada a la nuca. Tenía un olor bastante peculiar que creía haber olido antes.

El segundo de ellos tenía el cabello rojizo y sus ojos eran de un verde agua, delineados por una gran línea negra que resaltaba más el color de sus ojos. Era un poco más bajo que él y tenía una mirada bastante fría que se notaba a la distancia. La tercera era una chica de cabello rubio amarrado en cuatro coletas y tenía los ojos muy parecidos a los del chico pelirrojo, que lo miraba con una sonrisa de suficiencia y algo de altanería. El lobo era un chico de sonrisa animal, de ojos oscuros y pelo castaño y marcas en la cara de color rojo. Naruto rió por el rápido escáner que le dio al grupo de amigos que tenía en el lugar. Se acercaron a ellos y luego de saludarlos a todos, Naruto presentó a los demás a Sasuke.

-Chicos él es Sasuke,-el azabache asintió y soltó un monosílabo-no habla mucho, se llevará bien con ustedes-dijo mientras señalaba a los dos vampiros que estaban presentes, algo le decía que tomaría tiempo el llevarse bien, no es normal forjar una amistad con vampiros, no si no son de clanes amigos.-Sasuke ellos son: Deidara-el chico rubio mostró una sonrisa burlesca que por su parte no le agradó en lo más mínimo, -él es Sasori-el chico de pelo rojizo asintió mientras le ofrecía la mano a Sasuke, quien solo la miró y luego el chico la retiró en un vaivén del brazo-él es Suigetsu- a Sasuke le parecía conocido del algún sitio, tal vez de la foto que le había mostrado Naruto varios días atrás.-ella es Karin-el chico señaló a una chica de cabellos rojizos y ojos del mismo color, de unas curvas bien marcadas y gafas, la chica sonrió mostrando sus blancos dientes al azabache-él es Jugo, el de allá es Kisame, ya conoces a Ino…-un chico de cabellos anaranjados mostró una mueca y otro con cara de pez, mostró sus dientes afilados-ella es Temari y él es su hermano Gaara, el de allá es Kiba-los dos vampiros asintieron y Sasuke comprendió el parecido de los ojos-ella es Hinata Hyuuga y su primo Neji-Hyuuga, a Sasuke durante un segundo se le desfiguró la cara mientras una leve disputa se llevaba a cabo en su interior.

Naruto lo notó y siguió con las presentaciones de sus demás amigos-Pues, ya conoces a Shikamaru, a Sai y a Sakura, la chica que esta hay-señaló a una chica de tez bronceada y pelo castaño que dormitaba sobre el hombro de Hinata-ella es Tenten, todos somos un grupo, espero que se lleven bien…-a no todos les había agradado Sasuke, se notaba enseguida, en especial el vampiro Hyuuga lo miraba con desconfianza. Los demás solo siguieron conversando entre ellos mientras Naruto apartaba a los vampiros de los humanos y se los llevaba al otro extremo de la cancha.

-Bien, el es Sasuke, es el hermano de Itachi, y es también conocido en nuestro mundo por el Cazador Negro, ¿Es mi idea o ustedes ya se conocían?...-dijo mientras miraba a Sasuke y a Neji que se miraban fijos entre sí, Sasuke bajo la mirada y se concentró en la voz de Sakura que bromeaba y discutía con Ino.

-Ya tuvimos el placer de conocernos hace un par de décadas atrás…-Sasuke miró a Neji mientras este lo miraba con desdén. A decir verdad se habían topado en la elección y presentación ante los Sabios Vampiros, los Maestros Sanin. Los dos habían sido los dos últimos escogidos de entre casi una decena de vampiros que quería aprender con ellos, a Neji lo habían escogido primero, más que nada guiados por el hecho de que era un Hyuuga y no había un solo vampiro de ese clan que fuera malo en ataque o técnicas de pelea. Sasuke aún así, se rehúso a irse sin ser enseñado y les mostró lo que el Sharingan podía hacer. Así los tres grandes vampiros habían decidido enseñarle al azabache quedando el castaño fuera. El resto era historia, se habían visto un par de veces pero jamás se habían llevado bien entre ellos.

-Pues…genial, eh, ellos también son vampiros y son "vegetarianos", ya sabes de los que beben solo sangre animal-lo había intentado un par de veces, el no tomar sangre de humanos pero le era imposible su organismo no resistía el hecho de comer comida humana y alimentarse solo de sangre de animales, a menos que fuera del algún carnívoro que poseía una mayor energía. Sasuke asintió y les do la mano a ambos en señal de respeto, los dos vampiros asintieron y Temari le mostró una sonrisa coqueta que Sasuke intentó ignorar. -él es Kiba y pertenece al Clan de los Inuzuka que son en su mayoría licántropos-el chico lobo asintió y a Sasuke le pareció haber visto a Dick reflejado en su rostro de chico, Neji se acercó hasta donde estaban y se puso de espaldas a los humanos, quedando cara a cara con el Uchiha menor.

-Ojala que seas "vegetariano" Uchiha, nadie aquí toma sangre de humanos, intentamos que se pierdan la mayor cantidad de vidas en nuestro proceso de alimentación. Si tienes complejos o algo así con la sangre de animal o la comida humana, será mejor que te vayas de aquí, no me importa que seas el mejor caza vampiros de nuestro mundo, aún así encontraré la manera de matarte si dañas a alguien aquí…-Sasuke mostró los colmillos y su Sharingan se activó mientras Neji activó la técnica del Byakugan, que mostraba cada conducto de energía de los vampiros y sus puntos débiles. Sasuke se agazapo levemente y Naruto se puso entre ellos dos mientras los chicos de las gradas de al frente los miraban preocupados.

-Cálmense, no queremos un espectáculos frente a tantos humanos…-Sasuke se enderezó y se soltó de Naruto mientras miraba hacia otro lado, desviando la atención del resto del grupo que no dejaba de verlos.

-Esto fue una advertencia, no la cumples y serás tú el que deje esta vida de inmortal primero-Sasuke mostró una sonrisa torcida al comentario de Neji, que hizo que Temari se sonrojará, realmente los genes vampiros le favorecían mucho al azabache.

-Créeme que no seré yo el que deje este mundo primero, que podría hacer que rogaras piedad en solo 5 minutos Hyuuga- Neji frunció el ceño y el azabache se metió las manos en los bolsillos y se fue alejando del castaño, seguido por Naruto y Temari, mientras que Gaara sonreía con burla al vampiro de ojos perla.

Se acercó al resto que los miraba con cierta duda y preocupación, Naruto se dejó caer sobre Sasuke, debía aligerar el ambiente, Sasuke lo veía venir, por lo que no le costó hacerse a un lado a una velocidad humana, logrando que Naruto cayera de boca al suelo, logrando que Kiba, Suigetsu y Deidara explotaran de la risa, mientras las chicas reían ligeramente, mientras el rubio insultaba a Sasuke que solo se limito a sonreír con burla. Realmente este sería un año bastante largo.

* * *

Buen espero que les haya gustado, sé que es más corot, pero me suelo llevar por el nombre del capítulo paraescribir y eso fue todo lo que aporto mi cabeza con la palabra Escuela así que espero que comenten. Si no llegó cubierta de huevos subiré capítulo el día 1 de Agosto, el día de mi cumpleaños así que será mi regalo para ustedes. Gracias a los que comentan y a los que como a mi les da flojera comentar pero aún así leen.

Bye Bye

The Blue Joker (^-^)/


	4. Miedo

Miedo

La mayoría del día había pasado charlando con Gaara y con Kiba que le comentaban sobre su manera de vivir y le preguntaban sobre las diversas maneras que existían para matar a un vampiro. Gaara en especial se mostraba muy entusiasmado ya que deseaba ir a presentarse ante los Sabios a fin de año, para poder ser uno de sus alumnos. Desde Sasuke que no tomaban alumnos, realmente deseaba ser el siguiente, por lo que cada detalle que Sasuke le comentaba lo alentaba a seguir esforzándose, para así convertirse en líder del Clan, quien era el vampiro más fuerte de toda la Familia. En el caso de la familia Uchiha, Sasuke era el vampiro más fuerte, pero su padre era el más sabio por lo que Sasuke le había cedido el título a su padre, quien era el mejor en tomar decisiones.

Estaba terminando la hora de Historia, luego de eso, vendría el receso del almuerzo e iría, igual que los últimos tres días a almorzar con Naruto y su grupo que entre discusiones y risas le habían caído bien en su mayoría, habían algunos como Deidara y Kisame que realmente no podía soportar, mientras que Suigetsu y Kiba eran unas copias de Naruto que andaban riendo y saltando por doquier. Naruto le había dicho que Kisame, Deidara, y Sasori no eran parte del grupo habitual, solo coincidían en estar en lo alto de la pirámide de la escuela, nada más. Se estaban juntando con ellos estos dos días a la espera de su líder, Nagato, quien se había ido de vacaciones a Europa y aún no volvía, por lo que se encontraban sin a nadie a quien seguir. Ellos eran Akatsuki, y eran los más populares del instituto, todos en el equipo de fútbol, los más molestos y los más presuntuosos. Antes eran dirigidos por Pain, un chico de último año, amigo de su hermano, quien también había estado en Akatsuki junto a Konan, y luego de graduarse, Nagato había quedado a cargo del grupo que probablemente se terminaría ese mismo año. Se puso de pie cuando la campana sonó y vio como Naruto salía corriendo. Por lo que había entendido, Suigetsu y Jugo se habían enfadado con él porque los había molestado en el receso anterior, dejándolos en vergüenza frente a unas chicas que pertenecían al equipo de porristas. Suspiro y se encaminó hasta la cafetería de la escuela, específicamente a la de los mayores. Un olor a fresas le llegó de lleno cuando iba saliendo. Sakura venía entrando por la misma puerta y había chocado contra su torso duro como el mármol.

-Lo siento, no te vi…Sasuke-kun-un leve color rosa se fue subiendo hasta sus mejillas, realmente hacia estragos en la chica de ojos jade. Bajó la cabeza y Sasuke sonrió para adentro.-No te vi, discúlpame…-

-No pasa nada, esta bien…-la chica lo miró y se dio cuenta que aún seguía muy cerca del chico de ojos negros, con algo de cautela retrocedió y fue hasta su asiento de donde, Sasuke distinguió, extrajo dinero de una billetera de color rosa pálido. Se quedó en la puerta y sonrió cuando la chica avanzó hasta donde estaba él, que solo llevaba una botella metálica de color azul marino, en contenía sangre de puma que Itachi había traído antes de entrar a clases.

En la entrada, recargado en una de las ventanas del frente estaba Deidara, con la corbata desanudada y la chaqueta del uniforme entreabierta. Se enderezo en cuanto vio salir a Sakura de la sala y se percato de Sasuke, quien aún no salía del salón, fingiendo que se le había olvidado guardar unas libretas en su mochila. Sasuke veía de reojo a la chica de ojos jade quien hizo un gesto de desagrado cuando vio al chico de cabellos rubios, parado, esperando que ella saliera.

-¿Quieres almorzar conmigo?- Sakura lo miró un par de veces y luego buscó con la mirada a alguien en el pasillo, realmente no quería seguir hablando con Deidara, le estaba molestando desde el inicio de clases, y él no quería darse por vencido con ella.

-Yo…no, debo hacer un par de cosas antes del Electivo así que sería mejor que me fuera…-Deidara la tomó por la muñeca y la forzó logrando que la chica gimiera del dolor.-Deidara, me estas haciendo daño, ¿es que no lo entiendes?...-no sabía si lo que iba a hacer estaba bien, pero realmente no le importo en lo absoluto.

Salió de la sala de clases y se acercó hasta donde estaba la pareja discutiendo, se paro justo detrás de Sakura y miró con altanería a Deidara, mientras que este le devolvía la mirada con desprecio.

-¿Qué quieres, Uchiha? ¿Acaso no ves que estamos hablando?-Sasuke desprendió con facilidad la muñeca de Sakura del agarre de Deidara y la liberó en cuanto el rubio bajo su mano, sin señal de volver a tomarla.

-Tu no hablabas, gritabas para que toda la escuela se enteré de que estás aquí, además contigo no quiero nada, es con ella.-se dirigió a la chica de ojos jade y le dio la espalda al chico rubio que hervía cada vez más con la sola presencia del hermano de Itachi.-Gracias por esperarme, ¿terminaras de enseñarme la escuela?-

Sakura lo miró una fracción de segundo y comprendió que solo estaba fingiendo para lograr sacarla de hay sin que se ocasionará un conflicto directo con Deidara. Sonrió ligeramente y asintió con seguridad mientras miraba al rubio que refunfuñaba para sus adentros.-Claro, solo estaba intercambiando palabras con Deidara, pero si, te terminó de mostrar la escuela ahora mismo…-lo tomó de muñeca con un contacto suave pero firme y lo tiró un par de metros, hasta que Deidara dio la vuelta y se fue hasta su salón que se encontraba en la planta de arriba.

-Gracias, no fue mi intención meterte en este lío Sasuke-kun, aún así, no debiste hacer enfadar a Deidara; no si no quieres terminar en la enfermería de la escuela.-Caminó un par de metros más aún sosteniendo la muñeca del azabache entre su mano, luego se percató que este no respondía y miró su propia mano, con sus dedos enredados en esa piel de marfil del chico.-Yo…lo siento…-

Sintió como un calor se empezaba a formar en sus mejillas y bajo levemente la cabeza, intentando ocultar su sonroja del ojinegro. Sasuke la miró y por su mente cruzó la idea de que no podía haber nada más tierno que la chica de cabellos rosas sonrojada.

-Esta bien, además se defenderme, Deidara no me hará daño, no te preocupes-sonrió y Sakura se pudo relajar un poco mientras se pasaba el reverso de la mano por la frente- ¿Vas a la cafetería?-la chica de ojos jade asintió mientras sacaba su celular del bolsillo de la chaqueta del uniforme- ¿Te importa si te acompaño?, creo que aún me pierdo en este Instituto…-era un mentiroso, se sabía el lugar ya de memoria cuando llegó, aún así quería ir e intentar llevar una plática de más de 2 minutos con la chica de cabellos rosas. Sakura sonrió y caminó a paso lento, mientras Sasuke sonreía para él. La mayoría de las chicas del instituto lo miraban en cuanto pasaba, pero a él ya no le importaba, después de todo, se había acostumbrado a las miradas en esas décadas. Sakura estaba agradecida por lo que llevarlo hasta la cafetería era lo que menos le costaría en estos momentos en una manera de agradecerle por ayudarla con el rubio de ojos azules.

-Entonces… ¿De donde dijiste que venías?-Sakura se puso algo nerviosa, Sasuke Uchiha era el chico más guapo que había conocido en sus 17 años de vida, tenía un excelente porte y un cuerpo de adonis, además de las facciones delicadas que adornaban su rostro y sus ojos negros tan míticos. Usaba algo desordenado el uniforme de la escuela, la camisa blanca se encontraba abierta en los 2 primeros botones y la corbata roja se encontraba algo suelta. La chaqueta la traía abierta y las manos las traía en los bolsillos de los pantalones negros.

-De España, estudié un par de años allá…-la chica lo miró por el rabillo del ojos a medida que bajaban por las escaleras para llegar al primer piso y cruzar el campus, en donde se encontraba la cafetería de la escuela.-Mis tíos vivían allí y me quedé con ellos durante la Secundaria y los primeros dos años de la Preparatoria…-Sakura asintió, mientras bajaba con cuidado, por las escaleras.

-O sea que hablas español con fluidez…-Sasuke sonrió y respondió en japonés que sí y luego se acercó hasta ella y le susurró en español, mientras Sakura se alejaba nerviosa del azabache.

-Claro que sí, es sencillo…-Sakura enarcó una ceja y Sasuke rió por lo bajo, mientras llegaban al segundo piso del edificio, repitió la misma frase en japonés y la chica de ojos jade se sonrojó. ¡Dios, no podía ser más tonta! Se estaba sonrojando solo porque le hablaba en español, pero que bien que pronunciaba.-Se te hace más sencillo aprender otros idiomas cuando sabes hablar español. Puede que el inglés sea el idioma universal, pero el español, es mucho más complejo que el inglés.-

-Puedes que sea así, pero pienso que el inglés es más útil que…-resbaló, en una de las escaleras que daban para el primer piso, había cierto líquido de dudosa procedencia que Sasuke identificó como jugo de Naranja, que hizo que la chica de cabellos rosas resbalará y casi cayera rodando por las escaleras del Instituto.

Sasuke la tomó con delicadeza por la cintura y la atrajo hacia sí antes de que cayera y se diera un golpe serio en la cabeza.

-¿Estas bien?, ¿No te golpeaste?-Sakura lo miró a los ojos y vio cierta preocupación inusual en alguien a quien conocía hace solo un par de días atrás. Asintió mientras colocaba ligeramente sus manos en el pecho duro del azabache. Las manos del azabache se encontraban frías, igual que el resto del tiempo, no sabía si eso lo notaría la pelirosa a través de la ropa, aún así, las colocó con cuidado en su estrecha cintura y la sujeto bien mientras bajaba uno de los escalones y con ello, hizo un poco más de fuerza y la elevó un par de centímetros hasta dejarla en un escalón más abajo del que se encontraba. Sakura carraspeó levemente y lo miró ligeramente a los ojos para ver unos ojos negros que la encandilaron.

-Gracias, y-yo soy u-un poco torpe-e, hubiera rodado escaleras abajo si no hubieras estado aquí-Sasuke mostró una sonrisa ladina y soltó su cintura, pasando sus manos a sus bolsillos mientras se bajaba un par de escalones y miraba hacia arriba con burla. Sakura lo miró embelesada, sin notar el paso de los segundos y como Sasuke la miraba con cierto temor en sus ojos. Porque aunque las cosas se estuvieran desarrollando bien, no significaría que la historia sería la misma que con Nadeshko.

-¿Te quedarás hay todo el receso?- Sasuke interrumpió las cavilaciones de la ojijade y mostró una mueca parecida a una sonrisa, Sakura bajo los escalones y se posicionó al lado de él.- Ahora, por favor afírmate del barandal para que no te vayas a caer de nuevo ¿si?-la chica mostró un semblante de indignación y Sasuke soltó una ligera risa entre dientes.

-No me tendrás que volver a atrapar si eso fue lo que te molestó…-Sasuke la miró por el rabillo del ojo al ver su expresión de enfado y cerró los ojos con una sonrisa entre los labios-

-No me molestó, a decir verdad, te volvería a atrapar las veces que sea necesario, es solo que no me gustaría que te hicieras daño, Sa-ku-ra- la chica sintió la respiración en su oído y vio como Sasuke movía la cabeza con burla-Sabes es divertido molestarte… es bastante chistoso, hasta diría que te molestas con facilidad-

-Yo no digo lo mismo, Sasuke-san-Sasuke enarcó una ceja y la miró con los ojos entrecerrados, ¿no le diría más Sasuke-kun? Bajaron un piso más y llegaron hasta el lobby del edificio de Preparatoria y comenzaron su camino hasta el campus en total silencio, mientras que Sakura jugaba lentamente con su cabello pasándolo entre sus dedos y enredándolo en el proceso.

Vieron a sus amigos en una gran mesa en el centro del patio, la mayoría estaba recién empezando a comer, por lo que al verlos, les hicieron un hueco en la mesa, Sasuke se sentó al lado de Karin y de Naruto y Sakura se sentó entre Ino y Hinata. Karin, apenas se sentó Sasuke se giró y lo miró con un semblante casi perdido en el rostro del azabache, que solo se limitaba a ver hacia al frente. La pelirroja apoyó su cabeza en el dorso de su mano y miró mientras parpadeaba con algo de exageración.

-Entonces... ¿En qué clase te enlistarás, Sasuke-kun?- era una idea de Sasuke pero estaba muy seguro que su nombre sonaba mejor en los labios de Sakura que en los de Karin. Se concentró en la pregunta de la pelirroja y enarcó una ceja en señal de duda.-Claro, tú no sabes, es que aquí, las clases de Artes están separadas en tres ramos: en Música, en Artes Visuales y en Teatro, por lo que así elegimos lo que queremos estudiar, es una de las oportunidades de estar en una clase juntos-¿era su idea o era un tipo de insinuación?

-Ah, pues creo que me iré a Música-dijo mientras jugaba con la botella de metal por sobre la mesa, sintió como la pelirosa comenzaba a tomar atención a la conversación que tenia con la chica de gafas, cuando bajo lentamente el volumen de su voz para escuchar mejor. No deseaba ir a Artes ya que de alguna forma u otra se aburriría entre tantos chicos que no sabían nada acerca de esa materia y tal vez el maestro sería un idiota que ni siquiera sabía pintar. Vio como la pelirroja lo miraba y por mera cortesía preguntó:-Y tú, ¿A que clase irás?-

-Pues creo que iré a descubrir mi pasión por la música contigo…-Sasuke tragó duro y fijo su vista en su mejor amigo que reía por lo bajo, los demás solo sonrieron y fijaron su vista en el rubio que fue aumentando el volumen de sus carcajadas.

-Creo que iré y les haré compañía.-Naruto soltó una sonrisa zorruna y posó su vista en la chica de ojos perlas que comía en silencio- Hinata-chan, ¿Qué electivo tomarás?- la chica se sonrojó a niveles extremos y a Naruto le sorprendió el color que podía tomar su rostro cuando le hablaba un poco.

-Creo que me iré a Arte, así no tengo que hablar ni cantar en público…-los demás soltaron risas y Sasuke comprendió porque no se declaraba aún al idiota de su amigo, pues se les notaba a leguas que se querían mutuamente, pero Naruto no le diría nada, debido a su vida como vampiro, sabiendo aún así, que Hinata era prima de Neji, pues los padres de ambos era vampiros. Neji había nacido cerca de un siglo antes que su prima que no eran nada vampiro, pues había sido concebida de una manera bastante extraña, que logró que no naciera como una vampira, no así su primo que había tenido poderes de inmortales desde pequeño.

-Pues, yo te haré compañía Hinata-san, ya que también me enlistaré en esa clase, ¿Tu también, Sai-kun?-Jugo preguntó al chico de ojos negros y este asintió, Sasori también se iría a aquella clase al igual que Deidara que no estaba hay debido al altercado con Sasuke en el pasillo. Kiba comentó que se iría a Teatro en compañía de Ino y de Temari, al igual que Kisame, por lo que los únicos que estarían en aquella clase de música de su grupo serían Naruto, Shikamaru, Sasuke, Karin, Sakura y Suigetsu. Neji y Gaara se habían pedido no tomar el electivo y llenarlo con otras clases.

Cuando sonó la campana el aire tenso que se había formado entre Sasuke y Sakura se había esfumado e iban conversando junto con Naruto y Shikamaru, mientras que Karin iba junto a un grupo de chicas de otro salón hasta el auditorio en donde se impartían las clases de música. Había alrededor de 50 chicos más de distintos cursos todos de Preparatoria. Los 6 chicos se sentaron en la décima fila del auditorio, que era bastante grande y abarcaba a más de 300 personas en solo las filas de abajo, y unas 100 en las filas superiores.

-Entonces, ¿En qué consiste esta clase?-Sasuke se recargó en su butaca mientras esperaban al maestro que impartiría la materia ese año en música. A su lado estaba Shikamaru y al otro estaba Naruto, al lado del rubio estaba la pelirosa y a su lado, estaba el chico tiburón. Karin se había sentado al lado de Shikamaru junto a dos chicas, medias rubias de ojos verdes, que a vista de Sasuke eran bastante idiotas.

-Pues, lo primero y más importante es que sepas tocar algún instrumento, ¿sabes?-Sasuke sonrió al comentario de Suigetsu y asintió con algo de altanería. Por supuesto que sabía tocar instrumentos, sabía tocar a decir verdad bastantes por lo que no era un problema en ese sentido.-Lo otro es que apruebes el examen que nos hará hacer el instructor, luego de eso puedes quedarte, lo complicado aquí es permanecer en este electivo, no es como los otros, debes saber que no todos pasan, así que ojala que seas bueno, Uchiha-Naruto lo miró una fracción de segundo y luego sonrió.

-Vamos Teme, se que podrás Datebayyo, y si no quedas te puedes quedar en clase de Artes…-se formó un silencio en cuanto entró un hombre alto de apariencia fornida, de piel ligeramente pálida, de ojos negros y cabello igual, algo desordenado. Tenía alrededor de unos 40 años, vestía una camisa blanca y un abrigo largo que llegaba más debajo de sus muslos y un pantalón de tela de color negro. Se paró en medio del escenario y con una sola mirada calló a aquellos que aún murmuraban en su presencia.

-Bien, mi nombre es Suichiro Yiruma* y seré su maestro este año, le quiero avisar en seguida que deberán pasar una rigurosa prueba ya que no cualquiera entra en mi clase porque solo se le antojó, así que enseguida se iniciarán las pruebas para entrar en esta clase.-bajó del escenario de un salto y sacó una planilla y la dejó sobre el piano de cola que había sobre el escenario-quiero que todos se anoten en esta planilla luego de eso empezaremos, todos los instrumentos que necesiten se encuentran aquí-

La mayoría de los chicos se quedaron rígidos, otros se pusieron de pie y fueron a escribir su nombre en la tablilla, Sasuke fue el primero del grupo que se puso de pie, luego de eso, Naruto saltó y bramó que el también podría y que quedaría de una forma u otra. Los demás lo siguieron y colocaron su nombre. A Sasuke le había tocado el número 27 y el último que era Suigetsu, se había quedado con el número 32. El maestro se colocó en una de las butacas de la primera fila y fue llamando a cada uno de los chicos.

Decir que todos habían quedado sería una mentira, ya que de los 26 que llevaban hasta ese momento, solo 8 habían quedado, el último chico que había tocado el violín se había ido luego de que el profesor dijera que era una vergüenza para la música.

-¡Uchiha, Sasuke!- el azabache se puso de pie cuando el hombre bramó su nombre y recién en ese instante se debatió en que instrumento tocaría. Hasta el momento solo se habían tocado instrumentos de música clásica y a Sasuke no se le ocurría una mejor manera de empezar que con música clásica. Se debatió entre el chelo y el piano y al final optó por el piano. Subió con seguridad, con pasos firmes y audaces y se sentó en el piano de cola larga que ocupaba gran parte del escenario.

-Puede comenzar…-el ojinegro miró la última partitura colocada en el piano y vio a Debussy en ella. No sabía que tocar realmente, por lo que comenzó a deslizar sus dedos por las teclas y comenzó a salir una melodía algo lenta en un principio que fue tomando cada vez más fuerza cuando tocaba Sasuke.

Sus dedos largos pasaban con sutileza sacándole una melodiosa y algo relajante tonada al piano, que fue cambiando hasta transformarse en una melodía triste y llena de sentimiento, Sasuke era capaz de tocar sin mirar las teclas, conocía tan bien aquel instrumento que sería extraño que aún necesitará sus ojos. Poco a poco la melodía fue cambiando por algo más alegre, como si la amargura de Sasuke hubiera disminuido para pasársela a aquella canción. Las miradas estaban concentradas en el, pero pareciese como si estuviera solo en aquel auditorio. Cuando terminó, abrió los ojos y los fijó en el piano y descubrió cuan bien sonaba esa melodía que había tenido tanto tiempo en su mente.

-Lo felicito señor Uchiha, tiene una excelente habilidad en el piano, me gustaría escucharlo otra veza, por lo que podrá permanecer este año en el curso.-Sasuke se puso de pie y sonrió para luego ser aplaudido por sus compañeros. Con elegancia bajo del escenario y fue hasta su asiento en donde sus amigos lo miraban con cierto asombro.

-No sabía que podías tocar tan bien, Sasuke…-Suigetsu lo miró y paso su brazo por los hombros del azabache para luego darle una buena arremetida a su cabello. –Quien iba a decir que el Uchiha sería tan buen músico.-

-¡Haruno, Sakura!- la chica de cabellos rosas se puso de pie con algo de temor y camino con lentitud hasta el escenario del lugar. Se posiciono en el frente con un violín en su mano. Sasuke posó sus ojos en ella y sintió las irregulares respiraciones y sus latidos desbocados que amenazaban con salirse de su pecho.

Colocó el violín en su mejilla y se dispuso a tocar una melodía que al Uchiha le sonó desconocida, cerró los ojos y escuchó como deslizaba con cuidado sus dedos por las cuerdas y como un limpio sonido llegaba hasta sus oídos, la melodía era hermosa pero sumamente triste y a diferencia de la suya, sonaba como si le rompiera el alma a Sakura.

Cuando acabó el profesor suspiro y luego de un asentimiento, escribió el nombre de la chica en su tablilla, lo que permitió que se quedara, después de todo, cada nota que le sacó al violín fue una nota acertada.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Las clases pasaron con normalidad, al final solo Sasuke y Sakura lograron quedarse en la clase de música, lo que provocó los llantos desconsolados de Naruto, que reclamaba cada cinco minutos que é era todo un músico y que el maestro aparte de envidiar su talento, no sabía lo que era la música. Solo 15 alumnos lograron pasar la prueba de Yiruma y esos 15 alumnos serían los únicos en toda la escuela que estarían con él.

-Ya es suficiente, Naruto, no quedaste y eres un bobo, ahora porque no te dejas de molestar…-Naruto reclamó y caminó todo lo que les quedaba de trayecto hasta la salida. Entre pelea y pelea, los chicos se separaron y cada uno se fue por su lado, ya que Sasuke tenía que salir esa noche hasta las afueras a cazar ya que el hambre lo estaba matando.

La mayoría de los alumnos ya se habían ido a sus casas, solo quedaban unos cuantos que rondaban las instalaciones con calma y algo de pereza. Sasuke se acomodó mejor su mochila al hombro y luego de poner sus audífonos en sus oídos, comenzó a caminar hasta su casa. En el camino notó algo extraño, aparte de que no había ni un alma por las calles, vio como una camioneta ligeramente lo seguía, también vio unos cuantos hombres, bastante robustos para ser japoneses. Se detuvo y sintió el olor del rubio de ojos azules que había estado molestando a Sakura en el almuerzo.

-¿Qué se supone que es esto, Deidara?- Sasuke se volteó miró con algo de odio al rubio que se encontraba parado cerca de él, con dos hombres de tamaño grande a su lado. El rubio sonrió con burla y con una señal de dedos, sintió como otros 6 hombres se bajaban del auto y lo acorralaban en la calle.

-Esto te enseñará a no meterte donde no te llaman, Uchiha-Sasuke sintió el olor de Sakura, quien se iba por el mismo camino que él, como había pasado los últimos dos días, y por un momento sintió pena. Pena por el idiota de Deidara que se le había cruzado en su camino y que ahora pagaría por ello. Los pasos de la chica de ojos jade se iban haciendo más audibles y recordó que a las chicas buenas como a Sakura, no siempre les gustaban los chicos malos que acaban con medio mundo de un golpe. Suspiro audiblemente y dejó caer los brazos, solo sentiría un pequeño dolor que se iría en un par de minutos, vio por el rabillo del ojo a la chica y sonrió para sí mismo.

Sakura por su parte cuando llegó a la calle lo que menos imaginó fue ver a Deidara, su ex novio y a Sasuke Uchiha, rodeado por lo hombres del primero, y por un segundo sintió _miedo_, miedo de lo que podían hacerle a aquel azabache que se había metido en su vida en un solo segundo y la había cambiado tan rápido.

* * *

Continuará... (^-^)/ Bye Bye, dejen comentarios y lo siento por la demora... n-n

The Blue Joker


End file.
